Blue Titans
by Squidkid11
Summary: ON HIATUS. Sonic gets thrown into the world of Teen Titans, and-after taking care of a few "personal" matters, the hedgehog is stuck with no Chaos Emeralds or means to get back home.
1. 1: Metal

Thought I'd give you guys something else to read before I leave.

On another note, first crossover! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Metal**

Sonic grinned. "Really, Egghead? I thought you would have figured this out by now." He shifted his weight to one foot and put a hand on his hip. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at his robot double. "I mean really, how many times have I beat this guy into scrap metal?"

He could have sworn he saw Metal's eyes narrow. "Ah, but Sonic. I'm not after this world this time. I'm sending Metal here to another world. Another dimension even."

Green eyes shot wide open. "WHAT?! Doc, are you serious!?"

"Off you go, Metal." Eggman answered Sonic's question. The silent robot nodded before powering up the rocket imbedded in its back. The robot shot off, Sonic hot on its heels.

"Yo! Not cool, Egghead!" Sonic threw the words over his shoulder as he ran to catch up with his silent blue double. The robot was speeding up now, getting ready to warp space-something only extreme speed could accomplish. "Alright, you wanna race buddy? I'll give you a race." Sonic growled, speeding up to match the robot ahead of him.

A flash of light, some serious speed, and a surprising amount of pain greeted him as he reached warp speed. He let out a surprised cry. This was a first for him. The only other time this had happened to him, he had been unconscious from the Chaos Blast that had caused it. So this took him by surprise.

A very hard ground greeted him. He grunted as it drove the wind out of him. He pushed himself up, still attempting to regain his much-needed air. A metal foot drove him back down. "_I do not need air in order to fight. This is what makes us different._" Sonic managed to have a bit of surprise how on his face. Since when could Metal talk? Then he resumed trying to regain his air. So far, this was not going well. "_Unfortunately, I was ordered not to attack you. Otherwise this would be over now._" The metal foot disappeared. "_But one hit wouldn't anger the Doctor, right?_" It reappeared, only much harder and to the back of his head. He let out a surprised yell, getting rid of whatever air there was in him. He glared weakly up at Metal, who was currently laughing loudly as he blasted away. He couldn't keep his head up any longer and let it fall, Metal's laughs echoing harshly in his ears as he closed his eyes.

* * *

I'm sorry Sonic. I hate hurting you. But It was the only way for the story to progress in any way.

Short first chapter, but oh well.

Like always, hope you enjoyed and please review. Any form of feedback is welcome!


	2. 2: Trouble Brewing

Here's another one for you. I feel so stinkin bad for Sonic. I'm sorry, dude. I really am. But it's for the sake of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trouble Brewing**

Sonic groaned, blinking his eyes open. He reached back to rub his head, then pulled it back with a pained cry. _Well. That's quite the bruise…_ He thought to himself. Then he shot to a sitting position. _Metal!_ He then grunted as the pain came rushing back. He glared up at the sky, then tried to push himself up to a standing position. He groaned. "Remind me not to do that again." He told himself as he stretched his pained muscles. The impact hurt bad enough, but then the lack of air plus Metal Sonic. He rubbed his chest, the place that hurt the most-aside from his head.

The blue hedgehog glanced around. A forest. With tall, towering trees and sparse underbrush. The air was cool and sunlight streamed between the large leaves, dappling the ground in shades of brown and yellow. He grinned, forgetting his pain. Perfect for running. He took a step back, then shot forward in the last direction he saw his double go.

Only to stumble as his legs refused to push through the previous lack of air. Sonic swore as his chest hit the ground again. He rolled over, staring up at the trees. "Great. Just great. Stranded in a strange world. Metal's on the loose. And I can't even run. Just great." He hissed to himself.

He started as a blue shape shot past his head. Sonic sat up, staring at his double. The robot looked exactly like the blue hero instead of his normal metal screws-and-bolts look. The robot grinned. It was disturbing how close the grin looked to Sonic's own. "_You are in so much trouble._" Even the voice sounded the same. Sonic blinked as the robot shot off.

"There he is! Titans! Go!" Sonic's head swiveled towards the voice, only to yelp in surprise as something shot out of the woods to dive into the ground by his hand. The blue hedgehog jumped up, springing away as more of the boomerang-like objects shot by him. He forced his legs to move despite their protests. He hissed as a bright green bolt shot by his ear, singing the tip slightly. He clapped a hand to it as he kept going.

"The dude's fast!" Another voice.

"Not as fast as me!" A third. A green cheetah sped up to run next to him.

Sonic grinned. "Hah! You wish!" He shot forward, leaving a bewildered cheetah behind him.

"What the heck?!" The same voice. "How did-?"

The second voice spoke again. "It can't outrun my Sonic Cannon!"

"Gah!" A strange bolt hit the blue blur as he ran. He hissed as he kept pushing himself. He heard the cannon fire again and he pushed his legs harder, outsprinting it. Silence. Then a fourth voice, though he couldn't tell what the words were-or what they meant. What he did know is that a rock slammed down behind him, only a second after he moved from that spot. He shuddered, still trying to get away. He glanced back, worried. _How the heck am I supposed to fight like this? Without Chaos Energy in this world, I'm not healing! I've got to get out of here!_ He was panting now, a bad thing. He grunted, jumping a stream. The exhausted hedgehog staggered as he hit the ground, then kept going.

He spotted a cave to one side, and veered toward it. He ducked in, then retraced his steps exactly, jumping away into a tree. _Going into the cave's to obvious. I'll lead trick them into thinking I went down there._ He sagged into the large gap between the two branches, rubbing his legs and staring around. The blue hedgie grimaced. _I can't believe I'm exhausted already! Not even when I was in Chris's world did I tire this fast! Sure, I tired faster there, but this is bad._ He groaned, everything hurting again. He felt like every heartbeat was going to break his ribs, the impact earlier was still taking its toll, as was Metal's kick and the lack of air. He blamed Eggman for the situation he was in now.

_Eggman! Gah! I left him all alone on Mobius!_ Sonic's heart skipped a beat, then he relaxed. _Right. I almost forgot about Tails, Amy, Knuckles and all of them. They can handle him._ The blue hedgehog sagged again, hoping he would wake up without Chaos knows how many people chasing him.

* * *

That's my excuse for why Sonic's in such bad shape. No Chaos Energy=No Healing. Hopefully it makes sense in your heads as much as it does in mine. Seems like a good excuse...Right?

Like always, hope you enjoyed, and please review!


	3. 2 and a half: Trouble Brewing

Figured I'd give you the other side of the story. Expect a lot of: "Chapter.5" as I attempt to show both sides.

* * *

**Chapter 2.5: Trouble Brewing**

The three heroes struggled to calm the terrified citizen. The two others looked in shock at the broken city around them. "What happened?" One of the three asked the man.

"I-I don't know…It happened so fast…All I remember seeing was a blue blur…" The old man stuttered, his wide eyes glancing around at what was left of his store.

Robin exchanged a puzzled glance with Starfire, "That doesn't sound like anyone-or anything-I know."

Cyborg butted in. "Nor I. And I didn't know anything could move that fast in the first place. From talking to the citizens, it sounded like it was going so fast no one could get a good look."

Beast boy nodded from where he was staring at the city. I know my animals, nothing can move that fast."

Cyborg agreed with him. "The only machines that can move that fast are jets, and it sounds like whatever that wrecked this place was about half the size of an average person."

"I think you're about to find out what it was." Raven said, pointing to a blue streak zipping towards them.

"Cyborg, can you see what it is?"

The teen was currently typing furiously onto a keypad on his arm. "It's moving too fast for me to tell, I can't pinpoint it!"

Another explosion.

XXXX

"There it is!" Robin yelled, pointing to a blue shape on the ground. The thing's face turned towards them, it's eyes wide. "Titans! Go!" Robin yelled, flinging a bird-a-rang at it. The thing yelped, jumping up and racing away as Robin shot more after it.

One of Starfire's starbolts shot by his head, clipping-what looked like-the blue shape's ear. A gloved and clapped it down.

"The dude's fast!" Cyborg yelled as he raced along, still trying furiously to figure out what the shape was.

Beast boy grinned. "Not as fast as me!" He yelled, shifting into a cheetah. The green shape pulled up next to the blue one.

It was difficult to see because of the speed, but the blue shape might've grinned at the cheetah before saying: "Hah! You wish!" Beast Boy gaped as the shape shot ahead at an incredible speed, leaving the Titans in the dust.

"What the heck?" Beat Boy yelled, looking at the others with wide eyes. "How did-" He broke off, still trying to wrap his brain around it.

Cyborg grinned, his arm shifting into the cannon. "It can't outrun my Sonic Cannon!" He yelled, grinning widely as he fired.

The back of the blue shape arched as the cannon struck it, but the shape didn't stop running, though it did cry out in what might've been pain or shock. Cyborg growled, firing again, this time closer to the shape's feet. The cannon couldn't keep up with it. The five Titans stared in silent shock. Then Raven broke it. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A rock came crashing down behind the shape, just barely missing it. She let out a sound of frustration.

The shape seemed to be tiring, it staggered as it hit the ground after a jump over a stream, then disappeared from sight. Robin glanced down at the tracks the shape had left behind. They led right to a cave. Robin waved to them, indicating to go down. The tracks stopped halfway down. "It tricked us!" Beast Boy yelled, his voice echoing around the cave.

Robin sighed with disappointment. "C'mon. Let's go back to the tower."

XXXX

"Did we learn anything new, at least?" Robin asked, sitting down across from Cyborg.

The half-bot shrugged. "Sort of. I still couldn't get a good reading-after modifying my sensors to read high-speeds-but from watching it I'd guess it's living. It seemed to be capable to tiring and feeling pain, and it didn't look like it was made of metal. Other than that, I couldn't even begin to guess."

Robin frowned. "So we're still no closer to stopping it."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and Sonic was KO during the explosions and such at the beginning, and when the Titans went in the cave. That's why it wasn't mentioned in the last one.

Like always, hope you enjoyed and please review!


	4. 3: Fighting

I'm so mean to Sonic.

Dat Sonic '06 Reference though.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fighting**

"Hah! Found it!" The voice sounded loudly in the sleeping hedgehog's ear.

Sonic jolted awake, falling out of his hiding place with a loud yell. He managed to keep his breath this time, but he still landed on his sore chest, which was almost worse. He groaned, looking up to see five humans beginning to crowd around him. He jumped up, racing away. "That's my cue to leave!" He yelled, wincing as his sore legs protested.

"Now Raven!"

The first voice from yesterday sounded again, and Sonic looked back in confusion. He shrugged, looking forward again-only to run into a metal ball. "Yo! Where the heck did that come from?!" He yelled as he slipped inside it. A loud clang sounded as the opening sealed shut behind him. "Hey! Lemme out!" He hit the opening with his fists, then his feet, then his shoulder, hoping to break it down. To his surprise, it did finally open. He jumped up, and he was halfway out when he stopped. Just stopped. He squirmed, finding that his arms were pinned firmly to his sides by a strange black aura. Sonic narrowed his eyes at the girl who seemed to be the one doing it. Her hands were glowing like Silver's did when he used his powers. "I swear, if you throw me into a wall, then pick me up and throw me into a wall again before I can get any rings back…" He hissed.

The five just stared at him like he had just grown another head. Then one walked forward with a gleaming metal arm held out. "Yo! Get him away from me! I don't do well with robots!" Sonic yelled, squirming again. The robot ignored him.

"Interesting. It's living." The robot said, looking down at its arm.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Well, yea, duh. The whole breathing and flesh thing didn't give it away?" He asked, glaring at them.

The robot looked annoyed. "It's hard to tell when you're moving so fast and destroying our city."

Sonic made a face. "What the heck are you talking about? I haven't destroyed any cities!" He yelled, then squirmed again. "Now put me down!"

The robot ignored him. "Scanners say it's a hedgehog."

"No duh Sherlock. Quills didn't give it away?"

The green human made a face. "That's not a hedgehog. This is a hedgehog." He shifted, first to a hedgehog, then back to a human. "And hedgehogs aren't blue either."

Sonic snorted. "Humans aren't green." The human made a face, then opened his mouth. Nothing came out. Sonic laughed. Then turned serious. "_If_ You're done now, I'd like my feet to be back on the ground please." He said.

"Sorry, no-can-do, not after-" The human in the black mask started.

Sonic made a noise. "_Ehh!_ Wrong answer." He said, diving into a spin-dash.

The psychic yelped as her control over him was broken, and she staggered as he sped off, leaving all of them trying to catch him.

XXXX

Sonic leaned against a tree, panting. The spin-dash took a surprising amount out of him, and his protesting legs didn't make it any better. _What I wouldn't give for a Chaos Emerald right now._ He groaned, thinking of the energy those things gave off. His ears pricked at the sound of screaming and explosions. His eyes narrowed. "Metal." He hissed, racing in the direction they were coming from.

XXXX

"_So, you finally decided to show up. Not looking so good are we?_" The metal double said, making Sonic's friendly grin twist towards evil on his face.

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "These people haven't done anything. Leave them alone, Metal. We don't belong here." He cut his hand through the air, his voice was hard.

The grin twisted again. "_No-can-do. Strict orders. And-to be honest-I don't mind._" The robot said, leaping towards a building.

Sonic yelled, spin-dashing to cut the robot off mid-jump. He grunted as he knocked the robot out of the way, then landed on a railing in front of a wide-eyed family. He turned towards them, yelling. "Go! Get out of here! You'll be safer-" Metal Sonic cut him off, the robot's foot kicking the hedgehog up against a nearby wall. Sonic let out a whoosh of air, managing to get it back before Metal could hurt the family. He yelled, launching a spin-dash at the robot's head. This went on for what Sonic thought was hours, Metal attacking a family, Sonic defending. Metal attacking Sonic, Sonic attacking Metal; the cycle kept going.

Sonic panted heavily, then drew in a deep breath, spin-dashing towards his double's back. The robot grinned, whipping around to stop the blue hero in his tracks. Sonic struggled as the robot held him by his neck-it seemed to be a favorite. Sonic squirmed, the gloves on the robot's hands not able to hide the cold, metal claws hidden underneath. Sonic could feel them. He gasped for air, his feet not quite able to touch the ground. He had his hands on Metal's arm, attempting to pry it off. It wasn't going so well. The robot grinned. "_I think it's time we end this._" He hissed, throwing the hedgehog into a wall heavily.

Sonic's breath sailed out of his lungs, and the bruise from Metal's earlier kick along with the beating he had taken since sang with pain as they all collided with the wall. Had there been any air in his lungs, he would have screamed. His knees hit the ground, closely followed by his chest and head.

* * *

Told you. Sonic '06 reference.

I'm so mean to him. Fortunately, the Titans are nice. (See 3.5)

Like always, hope you enjoyed, and please review!


	5. 3 and a half: Fighting

I'm so mean to Sonic.

Titan's version of Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3.5: Fighting**

"Found it!" Beast Boy's loud yell rang out from a tree top. A moment later, a blue shape crashed out of the tree with a yelp. It hit the ground solidly, where it lay for a moment. The five Titans crowded around it as it groaned and looked up. Its eyes shot wide open and it jumped to its feet.

"That's my cue to leave!" It yelled, leaping away from where it was.

"Now Raven!" Robin yelled. She nodded, hefted the large hollow, metal ball from where it lay. Using her powers, she dropped it in front of the speeding shape while it looked away.

It looked forward again, then tried to skid to a stop. "Yo! Where the heck did that come from?!" It yelled as it skidded right inside. With a single movement of her finger, Raven's powers snapped the lid shut behind the thing. The five Titans gathered around it again, high-fiving as the loud clangs and yells came from inside the metal ball. "Hey! Lemme out!" The muffled voice came from inside, along with heavy clangs announcing its attempted escape.

Cyborg tapped on his arm. "I can't get a reading, the metal is in the way." He sighed.

Robin let out a breath. "Fine. Raven? Can you hold it still out here?" He asked.

The girl nodded, "I can try." One movement with her finger lifted the lid, and the blue shape shot out, only to stop mid-air as Raven's powers grabbed it. The bedraggled blue shape yelped and squirmed, then sagged when it found it couldn't. The Titans stared at the shape in front of them. It wasn't what they were expecting. The blue shape was small and thin. What might've been fur or spikes stuck out at every angle, covered in dirt and sticking up in places. Its chest was badly scraped, and they saw what might've been a large bruise under the peach fur. Its wide green eyes glared at them.

"I swear, if you throw me into a wall, then pick me up and throw me into a wall again before I can get any rings back…" It hissed. The Titans stared at it, thoroughly confused. The thing started squirming again as Cyborg stepped forward, tapping at his arm. "Yo! Get him away from me! I don't do well with robots!" The blue shape yelled, kicking its long legs in a furious attempt to move.

Surprise registered on Cyborg's face. "Interesting. It's living." He said, staring at his arm.

Large green eyes rolled. "Well, yea, duh. The whole breathing and flesh thing didn't give it away?" It asked, glaring at him. Apparently, being this state didn't bother the creature.

Cyborg glared at the creature. "It's hard to tell when you're moving so fast and destroying our city."

The creature made a hurt face, as though that comment genuinely hurt him. "What the heck are you talking about? I haven't destroyed any cities!" It yelled, then squirmed again. "Now put me down!"

Cyborg glanced down at his arm again, ignoring the creature's demands. "Scanners say it's a hedgehog."

"No duh Sherlock. Quills didn't give it away?"

Beast Boy made a face. "That's not a hedgehog. This is a hedgehog." He shifted, first to a hedgehog, then back to a human. "And hedgehogs aren't blue either."

The creature snorted. "Humans aren't green." Beast Boy made a face, then opened his mouth. Nothing came out. The Titans blinked. This creature's wit and tongue was faster than Beast Boy's, Beast Boy was never speechless. The blue hedgehog laughed. Then turned serious. "_If_ You're done now, I'd like my feet to be back on the ground please." He said.

"Sorry, no-can-do, not after-" Robin stepped forward and started to speak.

The creature made a noise of denial, like the ones you always heard on TV when a person gets an answer wrong. "_Ehh!_ Wrong answer." It said, diving into a tight ball and spinning wildly.

Raven yelped as her control over the hedgehog was broken, and she staggered as he sped off, leaving all of them trying to catch it.

Raven blinked as it sped out of sight, then stared at her hands.  
"How did…?" She glanced up, staring at the others with wide eyes.

They shrugged, their eyes as wide as hers-if not wider.

Explosions and yells sounded out. Robin's head whipped around and he started running. "Titans! Trouble!" They all followed him, shoving the memory of the sassy blue hedgehog to the back of their mind, ready to deal with whatever trouble came there way.

XXXX

What they weren't expecting was to see him again so soon. Or-rather-two of him.

"What the heck?" Beast Boy burst out. "Now we have to stop two of them!?"

"I do not think that we do." Starfire said. "One seems to be trying to stop the other." She pointed, one of the blurs had just shoved the other off its course; which had just saved a massive building from collapse.

Cyborg was tapping furiously at his arm, trying to get a reading on the two blurs. "One is machine, the other is the guy we ran into earlier. But that's all I can tell! I can't tell which is which, or who's trying to stop who, they move too fast to figure it out!"

"So…Who do we help?" Raven asked, turning towards Robin.

"Right now, no one. We have to get all of these people to safety." He said, jumping into a building. Three others followed, Starfire staying behind to: "Figure out who to help."

The Titans managed to save plenty of people in the time that passed, only stopping when Starfire called out. "What is it, Star?" Robin asked, skidding to a stop.

The girl pointed towards the two shapes. One was currently hanging off the ground; the other seemed to be speaking to it, while holding it around its neck. Then, the one threw the other with impossible force against the wall, where it crumpled to the ground. Cyborg spoke up. "It was the machine that threw the guy we met earlier, but I still can't figure out who's good or bad." He said. As if in answer, the machine shot off, breaking through the buildings as it went, cackling wildly.

"There's your answer." Raven spoke up, staring at the massive holes left by the machine's departure.

"Starfire, wait!" Robin yelled, the girl was currently running over to the fallen blue shape.

Beast Boy shrugged, following her. The others soon after. "Is it still alive?" Beast Boy asked, poking the limp shape's side. It was lying face down, it's head tilted towards the side, it's arms and legs almost straight out behind it.

As if in answer, the green eyes shot open and it shot to a standing position. "Metal! Where'd it..?" The Titans staggered back as it stared around wildly, then they dropped all caution as it swayed, falling backwards; conveniently into Starfire's arms.

"He obviously knows something about that Robot, and he seems like he was on our side." Robin said, staring at the slumped blue shape. "He didn't attack us once, he just tried to get away, but he seemed like he was trying to save the people that robot went after."

Starfire looked down at the scruffy blue shape. "It needs help." She said.

* * *

I'm so mean to Sonic. Good thing the Titans are nice, though.

That Sonic '06 Reference, though.

Like always, hope you enjoyed! And review if you did!


	6. 4: Ttians

Here's another one. Introductions! Now I can stop referring to them vaguely. That bugged me.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Titans**

Sonic blinked his eyes open blurrily, then they shot open and he sat up, wincing and rubbing his head when he did so. He stared around, looking at building. It was neat and tidy, nothing reminiscent of the fight he had earlier. "I have to find Metal before he does any more damage." He said to himself, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He pricked his ears. He couldn't hear anything. He shrugged. "Guess Metal isn't on a rampage right now." He spoke again, "So that gives me some time to figure out where I am."

He whipped his head around as the door opened, and five people filed in. He flattened his ears, backing away. "Great. You guys again." he hissed, his eyes searching furiously for an exit. The door was the only way out besides a sealed window. He narrowed his eyes, then took a step back, getting ready to plow through them, then he paused as one stepped forward, his hands raised in an effort to calm the hedgehog.

"Settle down. We're friends." The boy said.

Sonic stood up straight and crossed his arms, giving them a doubtful stare. "Yea, that's why you guys try to catch me every time you see me. Sounds friendly to me." He snapped, looking away pointedly.

The teen sweat-dropped. "Eheh…yea…sorry about that…" Sonic snorted. "Seriously, we got you confused with someone else."

Sonic shrugged. "I know who you're talking about, the guy I was fighting. His name's Metal Sonic. He's modeled after me. His camouflage got upgraded so he looks exactly like me. He normally doesn't' look that much like me. It's normally obvious he's a robot." Sonic rubbed his chest absentmindedly. "Dude caught me by surprise when we first came."

The human made a face. "Wait, first came? Where did you come from?"

"Mobius. Another dimension." He winced. "Warping space hurts. I recommend not trying it." He said with an uncomfortable face.

"So…What are you doing here?"

"Followed Metal-butt here when his boss sent him into this world to distract me." He scowled. "Unfortunately I fell for it and Chaos knows what Egg-head's doing on my world right now." Sonic scowled again, slumping onto the bed. "I'd leave and go stop Eggman, but I'm not leaving Metal here with you guys. As far as I know, I'm the only one who can stop him." Sonic sighed, deflating like a balloon.

The green human snorted. "And look how well that turned out."

Sonic glared at him. "You try fighting your most powerful enemy in my world and not being able to use your powers to its full extent." He snapped. Once again, the green human was speechless. Sonic grinned as the human scowled.

"What, you mean you can go faster than what you were doing earlier?" The robot interjected.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yea." He glared down at his legs. "If it wasn't for Metal-Butt, he'd be toast by now." Sonic hissed.

"So, how did you get to look like….that…?" The robot asked, indicating Sonic's scruffy look.

Sonic glanced down at his chest. "Warping space. Before I came-" He paused, looking up at them. "OK, before I start, what the heck are your names?" He asked.

The robot laughed. "Oh, yea, sorry. I'm Cyborg."

The green boy looked up. "Beast Boy."

The red-haired girl spoke. "I am Starfire."

The girl in the cloak-Sonic recognized her as the psychic-spoke up. "Raven."

The boy in the mask grinned. "And I'm Robin. We're the Teen Titans."

Cyborg looked at the blue hedgehog. "You?"

Sonic grinned, giving them his signature grin and thumbs-up. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"It is the nice day to be meeting you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Starfire smiled, pulling Sonic into a hug.

"Gah! Owowowowowowowowowowwowowowowowowowowowowow!" The blue hedgehog let out a gust of air as the girl pulled him into a death hug. He squirmed wildly, struggling to free his bruised chest from her hug.

"Uh…Star? You might wanna let the dude go…" Cyborg said, poking her arm.

The girl looked down at the pained hedgehog, then gasped, letting him go. "I am the sorry! I did not mean to harm you!" She said, worried.

The hedgehog rubbed his chest again, grinning warily. "Uh…It's cool?" He said.

"So…Seriously…How did you end up looking so battered?" Robin asked.

Sonic's expression darkened. "In my world, there is only one super villain. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known as Dr. Eggman, affectionately called Egg-head or Ro-Butt-nik." Beast Boy snickered. "He's a genius, and can build robots for any purpose. One of his favorites is Metal Sonic, a robot based off of me, and the only robot who ever gave me any real trouble. About a week ago, Eggman sent Metal-Butt to your world to distract me. Unfortunately, I fell for it. The best way to get from one dimension to another in our world is to go really fast, which we both did. I would not recommend it." The hedgehog shuddered, once again rubbing his chest. "I landed face-down, hitting my chest the hardest. So, I got the wind knocked out of me; one of the things I need to run. I tried to get it back, but who should arrive but Metal. He pushed me back down so I couldn't breathe, then he decided to give me a parting gift. A boot to the back of my head." He rubbed the bruise, positioned in the center of his head between all the quills.

"So, I woke up-not sure how long I was out-and tried to follow him. My head and chest hurt really bad, and my legs didn't feel like working because of the lack of air earlier. Then he flew over my head, saying that I was in trouble. Then you guys showed up and, well, you guys know the rest." Sonic sighed, flopping onto the bed again. "I want to beat Metal into scrap, and then go home."

Cyborg walked up to the hedgehog, raising an eyebrow. "Earlier you were going around a hundred miles an hour, and you just said you couldn't go full speed because of this world. How fast is your top speed?" The half-robot said, his eyes wide with curiosity.

Sonic shrugged from where he lay on the bed. "I dunno. Twice the speed of sound if I'm sprinting, and that's pushing it." Cyborg's jaw dropped. Sonic grinned. "Heh, there's lots of fun stuff where I live. My buddy Tails is a two-tailed fox who can fly. Then there's Knuckles, who can punch through a wall of steel. Amy can make hammers appear out of nowhere, Shadow can teleport and do this weird energy spear thing, and Silver is telekinetic. Oh, and Cream can also fly with her ears." Sonic grinned as he rattled the list off, counting on his fingers. "And that's only a few."

"Ok, what about this Robuttnik guy?" Beast Boy asked. "We've got some pretty cool robots here, but nothing like Metal Sonic."

Sonic shrugged. "Evil genius, great with machines, super overweight, has robot lackeys do everything for him. The usual. His robots though, they can be pretty tough. Metal is his toughest, but his robots can usually think for themselves, can fly, walk, sometimes talk, and they always have guns. Or lasers. Or sharp things." Sonic said. "Metal has most of them, the only things on that list that he doesn't have is guns and/or lasers. But he does enough damage without them. So it's probably a good thing."

"Speaking of damage, you're hurt." Robin said, indicating the hedgehog's bruised chest.

Sonic looked down at his grimy chest, and rubbed his neck; Metal was none to gentle. He shrugged. "I'll heal."

"_Something tells me it won't be fast enough._"

Sonic whipped his head around and his eyes widened. A shoe swung through the window, announcing the arrival of his metal double. Sonic covered his head as glass rained down on the six heroes; the only one who didn't flinch was Cyborg, who didn't have to worry about glass. He jumped forward, yelling and charging the cannon in his arm. A gloved hand grabbed the opening, crushing it. The other hand was currently crossed behind the robot's back. Cyborg's eyes opened wide. "Oh dang." The robot's mouth twisted cruelly, and he drew his fist back.

Sonic ducked as Cyborg went flying over their heads, Metal grinned. "_Who's next?_"

Sonic turned to the others. "Go! Get something fast that can keep up with him!" Sonic turned back to his double, snarling. "I'll keep him distracted."

Metal grinned, cracking its knuckles. It shook its fists out, taking a fighting stance. "_Please. I've beaten you already, there's no way you can beat me in this state._" The robot motioned to Sonic's bruised chest and disheveled look.

Sonic narrowed his eyes, matching Metal's stance. "Maybe I can't," He jumped forward, swinging a fist at Metal's face, only to switch direction and sweep the robot's legs out from under it. "but I'll have to try."

* * *

Metal. Stop it. Stop crashing parties. It's not cool.

And stop making me make you crash them. Seriously.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you did!


	7. 4 and a half: Titans

Titan's version of Chapter 4.

This should be the last "point five" for a little while.

* * *

**Chapter 4.5**

Robin glanced through the window in the door, the blue hedgehog still hadn't moved since they had brought him here. They were starting to get worried. He glanced back at Raven. "Did you learn anything?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I hate going into someone's head without their permission, so I didn't go very far. He's pretty good at shielding his mind; I would guess there's another psychic from wherever he comes from. I couldn't see very much, but what I did see was a garbled mess. The most prominent thing I could see is that he's not from this world. As for the rest, most of it involved a robot, and a few involving some amount of pain. They all looked like they were from this world, so he must've been pretty worried about it or thinking about a problem."

Robin sighed. "But no name or why he's here or anything like that?" She shook her head. "A week is a long time to be out, and it's harder to look after him when that robot of his is still on the loose."

Raven shrugged, glancing through the window. "It's awake."

Robin jumped up, quickly gathering everyone else in case it attacked.

The hedgehog whipped its head around as the door opened, and the five Titans filed in. It flattened his ears, backing away. "Great. You guys again." It hissed, eyes searching furiously for an exit. Robin stepped forward as it stepped back, his hands held up in a peaceful gesture.

"Settle down. We're friends." He said, hoping the creature wouldn't attack.

It looked doubtful, but it stood up straight and crossed its arms, giving them a doubtful stare. "Yea, that's why you guys try to catch me every time you see me. Sounds friendly to me." It snapped, looking away pointedly.

Robin grinned apologetically. "Eheh…yea…sorry about that…" The creature snorted. "Seriously, we got you confused with someone else."

The hedgehog shrugged. "I know who you're talking about, the guy I was fighting. His name's Metal Sonic. He's modeled after me. His camouflage got upgraded so he looks exactly like me. He normally doesn't' look that much like me. It's normally obvious he's a robot." Robin noticed that it rubbed its chest; he figured the blue hedgehog didn't know it was doing it though. "Dude caught me by surprise when we first came."

Robin knew the hedgehog was from somewhere else, Raven had told him that, but he wanted to know more. "Wait, first came? Where did you come from?"

"Mobius. Another dimension." The hedgehog winced. "Warping space hurts. I recommend not trying it." He said with an uncomfortable face.

"So…What are you doing here?"

"Followed Metal-butt here when his boss sent him into this world to distract me." He scowled. "Unfortunately I fell for it and Chaos knows what Egg-head's doing on my world right now." The creature slumped onto the bed again, disheartedly. "I'd leave and go stop Eggman, but I'm not leaving Metal here with you guys. As far as I know, I'm the only one who can stop him." The creature sighed, Robin noticed it's body was mostly chest; made sense, considering how fast it ran.

Beast Boy snorted, butting in with a sarcastic tone. "And look how well that turned out."

The creature glared at him, Robin was convince it was going to leap at Beast Boy, not much they could do to stop it either. Luckily, it didn't. "You try fighting your most powerful enemy in my world and not being able to use your powers to its full extent." He snapped. Once again, Beast Boy was speechless. Robin's eyes widened under the mask. Beast Boy speechless twice in the span of two weeks. New record.

"What, you mean you can go faster than what you were doing earlier?" Cyborg asked, his eyes wide. The same thought was running through Robin's mind as well.

The creature raised an eyebrow, making its already huge eyes look slightly bigger. "Uh, yea." He glared down at his legs. "If it wasn't for Metal-Butt, he'd be toast by now." It hissed. The creature obviously held a grudge.

"So, how did you get to look like….that…?" Cyborg asked, indicating the creature's scruffy pelt.

The creature glanced down at its bruised chest. "Warping space. Before I came-" He paused, looking up at them. "OK, before I start, what the heck are your names?" He asked.

Cyborg laughed. "Oh, yea, sorry. I'm Cyborg."

Beast Boy looked up from where he was pouting. "Beast Boy."

Starfire waved to the creature, grinning widely. "I am Starfire."

Raven spoke, though she seemed distracted by something. "Raven."

Robin smiled. "And I'm Robin. We're the Teen Titans."

Cyborg looked at the blue hedgehog. "You?"

The creature grinned, giving them a thumbs-up. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"It is the nice day to be meeting you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Starfire smiled, pulling Sonic into a hug.

"Gah! Owowowowowowowowowowwowowowowowowowowowowow!" The blue hedgehog let out a gust of air as the girl pulled him into a death hug. He squirmed wildly, struggling to free himself. Robin winced as he remembered Starfire's bone-crushing hugs, that can't be fun if you've got a bruised chest-and possibly back.

"Uh…Star? You might wanna let the dude go…" Cyborg said, poking her arm. He looked at the hedgehog, not wanting the girl to kill him before they could help. Was it just him, or did the hedgehog look a darker shade of blue?

The girl looked down at the pained hedgehog, then gasped, letting him go. "I am the sorry! I did not mean to harm you!" She said, worried.

The hedgehog sucked in air, grinning. "Uh…It's cool?" He said warily.

"So…Seriously…How did you end up looking so battered?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sonic's expression darkened. "In my world, there is only one super villain. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known as Dr. Eggman, affectionately called Egg-head or Ro-Butt-nik." Beast Boy snickered, reminding himself to remember an insult like that. "He's a genius, and can build robots for any purpose. One of his favorites is Metal Sonic, a robot based off of me, and the only robot who ever gave me any real trouble. About a week ago, Eggman sent Metal-Butt to your world to distract me. Unfortunately, I fell for it. The best way to get from one dimension to another in our world is to go really fast, which we both did. I would not recommend it." The hedgehog shuddered, once again rubbing his chest-probably not on purpose. "I landed face-down, hitting my chest the hardest. So, I got the wind knocked out of me; one of the things I need to run. I tried to get it back, but who should arrive but Metal. He pushed me back down so I couldn't breathe, then he decided to give me a parting gift. A boot to the back of my head." He rubbed the back of his head; the Titans assumed there was another bruise hidden in its untidy quills.

"So, I woke up-not sure how long I was out-and tried to follow him. My head and chest hurt really badly, and my legs didn't feel like working because of the lack of air earlier. Then he flew over my head, saying that I was in trouble. Then you guys showed up and, well, you guys know the rest." Sonic finished, flopping onto his back with a resigned sigh. "I want to beat Metal into scrap, and then go home."

Cyborg walked up to the hedgehog, raising an eyebrow. "Earlier you were going around a hundred miles an hour, and you just said you couldn't go full speed because of this world. How fast is your top speed?" The half-robot said, his eyes wide with curiosity.

Sonic shrugged from where he lay on the bed. "I dunno. Twice the speed of sound if I'm sprinting, and that's pushing it." Cyborg's jaw dropped. Sonic grinned, sitting up. "Heh, there's lots of fun stuff where I live. My buddy Tails is a two-tailed fox who can fly. Then there's Knuckles, who can punch through a wall of steel. Amy can make hammers appear out of nowhere, Shadow can teleport and do this weird energy spear thing, and Silver is telekinetic. Oh, and Cream can also fly with her ears." Sonic rattled the list off, counting on his fingers. Cyborg's eyes were growing steadily wider. This was all brand new to him, flying rabbits? "And that's only a few."

"Ok, what about this Robuttnik guy?" Beast Boy asked, more interested in the guy with funny nicknames than Sonic's top speed. "We've got some pretty cool robots here, but nothing like Metal Sonic."

Sonic shrugged. "Evil genius, great with machines, super overweight, has robot lackeys do everything for him. The usual. His robots though, they can be pretty tough. Metal is his toughest, but his robots can usually think for themselves, can fly, walk, sometimes talk, and they always have guns. Or lasers. Or sharp things." Sonic said. "Metal has most of them, the only things on that list that he doesn't have is guns and/or lasers. But he does enough damage without them. So it's probably a good thing."

"Speaking of damage, you're hurt." Robin broke in, indicating the hedgehog's bruised chest.

Sonic looked down at his grimy chest, and rubbed his neck, most likely an injury from his most recent encounter with the robot and wall. He shrugged. "I'll heal."

"_Something tells me it won't be fast enough._"

The Titans jumped and Sonic whipped his head around as the voice broke in. It sounded just like Sonic, but it wasn't him. A red shoe swung through the window, announcing the arrival of the metal double. Five heroes covered their heads as glass rained down; the only one who didn't flinch was Cyborg, who didn't have to worry about glass. He jumped forward, yelling and charging the cannon in his arm. A gloved hand grabbed the opening, crushing it. The other hand was currently crossed behind the robot's back. Cyborg's eyes opened wide. "Oh dang." The robot's mouth twisted cruelly and he drew his fist back.

The Titans ducked as Cyborg went flying over their heads, and the robot grinned. "_Who's next?_"

Sonic turned to the Titans. "Go! Get something fast that can keep up with him!" They nodded as he turned back to his double, snarling. "I'll keep him distracted."

The five hurried through the door, Cyborg with help from Starfire. She glanced back as Sonic swept the legs out from under the robot. "Why can we not stay to assist him?" She asked.

Robin didn't look back as he replied. "He's got it under control, and he's had more experience fighting that thing than we have, so we need to do as he says until we know what to do."

Beast Boy's expression was worried. "What could keep up with it? Sonic said he could go around twice the speed of sound, tops. So how fast can that thing go?"

"It gave Sonic a run for his money last time, so I could only begin to guess. And as for what could keep up with it, I don't know." Robin said.

* * *

They are so clueless. It's hilarious. And Raven knows stuff. o.0

Hope you enjoyed, and review if you did!


	8. 5: A Run For Your Money

Look! Another update!

Sorry this took so long to put up, but at least I got it up...right...?

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Run for Your Money**

Robin ran down the flights of stairs, the others following him closely. "The best idea I can think of is to catch it by surprise, that's the only way we caught Sonic at first. Any ideas how?"

"We could do the same thing we did with Sonic, the metal ball." Beast Boy suggested.

Cyborg shook his head. "You saw what he did to my Sonic Cannon. He'd tear right through it."

Starfire added her idea. "Then maybe Raven-"

She cut her off "Sonic tore through my control easily with a simple movement, there's no way I could hold the robot."

"We wouldn't need to hold it for long, just long enough for Sonic to do his thing." Robin said, wracking his brain for ideas.

Five heads whipped around as a loud crash sounded behind them, and Metal Sonic crashed through the ceiling, creating a massive dent as it hit the floor. Sonic followed it, kicking it the rest of the way through.

Robin turned and kept running down the stairs. "They're going to tear the place apart if we don't hurry!" He yelled.

XXXX

No more ideas had been thrown out by the time they reached the bottom floor, they stumbled over each other as Sonic came crashing through the ceiling, back first. "Sonic!" Robin yelled, rushing over to the groaning hero.

"I'm fine!" Sonic said, shaking pieces of concrete out of his quills. "I've taken worse hits." He didn't look fine. If anything, he looked much worse. His fur was more dirt-caked than before, and it looked like some quills had broken at the ends. His tail looked slightly crooke, and there were four large gashes that ran horizontally under his arm. _Where did that come from? Metal Sonic doesn't have claws…_ "Watch out!" Sonic yelled, pushing off the floor to knock the robot away from where it had almost cut Robin open.

The robot didn't look much better than Sonic by comparison from the beginning of this fight. The cover it was wearing was ripped and torn in multiple places; one large rip tore almost half of the mask it wore off, and multiple smaller rips everywhere else. One of the gloves it wore had been torn off, exposing the sharp metal claws. Four of them might've been tipped in red. _That's where._ Robin answered his question.

Sonic stared at Robin as the robot hit the wall behind them. "You got anything yet?" he asked, then narrowly avoided fist from Metal's exposed fist. He returned it with a hearty kick to the robot's face, only to end up getting swung into a wall. He put a hand to his head, closing one eye and glaring at Metal with the other. He hissed, shooting off the wall to plow into the robot's chest.

"We have to help!" Cyborg yelled, trying to walk towards the fight.

Raven shook her head, standing in front of him. "We might risk hurting Sonic if we miss."

Cyborg looked with worry at the hedgehog-who was currently getting kicked across the room. "But he needs all the help he can get!"

Raven glared at him. "No! If we miss, we might hit Sonic, or something important down here. We can't risk it; he's in bad enough shape as it is."

Beast Boy stood to stand next to Cyborg. "Then we should help him! We don't miss!"

Raven shook her head again, glaring at both of them. "They're moving too fast to guarantee a good shot, not to mention you might aim for the wrong one, they look so much alike." A loud crack sounded as Sonic punted Metal into the wall behind her.

Robin went to stand next to Raven. "She's right. He told us to find a way to catch the robot, not to attack it." He said.

"But we must assist!" Starfire said. "He is having trouble defeating it!" She said, pointing to the battered shape. He had one eye closed and his ears pressed flat to his head, a snarl on his face as he glared at the robot.

Raven turned to Robin, sighing. "I still think we shouldn't, but it's your call." She said.

Robin looked over at Sonic; the blue hedgehog had just launched himself at the robot, only for the robot to decide that swinging the hedgehog into a wall was more fun than being plowed into. He sighed, looking back at them. "I think we have to."

Beast Boy grinned, transforming into a bear and leaping at the robot. Massive claws scraped across metal, and the robot turned its attention away from Sonic to face the new threat. A starbolt from behind caught it off guard, closely followed by a fist. The robot narrowed its eyes, shooting towards Sonic.

The hedgehog's eyes widened as Metal caught his wrist with the still gloved metal hand and slammed the hedgehog up against the wall, the wrist he held behind the hedgehog's head, his elbow bent upwards over his head. The Titans winced as they heard what might've been his wrist crack. Sonic hissed and lifted his feet to kick the robot away, only to freeze when Metal held his claws up to Sonic's face. He swallowed, staring at the four claws that were tipped with red. "_I know when I have lost a fight, but that does not mean I beaten. If you value the life of this hedgehog, you will step away from the exit._" The robot's voice was back to normal now, since its disguise was gone, it dropped the voice. Metal Sonic stared pointedly at Beast Boy, who had been attempting to sneak around and attack the robot from the side.

The Titans looked at Robin, who looked at Sonic, who glared at Metal. Robin sighed, motioning for them to step away from the door. Metal might've grinned, if that part of his mask hadn't been torn off during the fight. He turned back to Sonic. "_This isn't over, hedgehog. I'll be back._"

Sonic narrowed his one open eye, and he hissed a reply. "Give it all you got, knock-off. You'll never be as good as the real thing." The robot narrowed its eyes, then dropped the hedgehog to the floor, who immediately clutched at his wrist and glared at the robot as it shot through the door.

The Titans immediately swarmed the battered hedgehog, everyone trying to talk over each other. Robin finally managed to calm them down enough to speak. "Sonic, are you alright?" He asked, giving the hedgehog a hand up.

Sonic nodded. "Yea." He glanced down at his wrist, trying to move it. "That's not good…" he said, still struggling to move his fingers.

Robin's mask tiled upwards slightly in concern. "C'mon you need some help." He said, trying to push the hedgehog up the stairs.

Sonic's good eye hardened. "I'm fine." He snapped. "It'll heal."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Yea. Last time you said that, you got your butt kicked by Metal."

Robin winced. That was a blow to any hero's pride, which was probably why Sonic was refusing in the first place. But Sonic only smiled. "Yea. You're right. Take me away." His face lightened, and Robin saw the remains of the hero Sonic once was, happy, care-free, and spotless. Who knew that one bad day could change that.

XXXX

Oddly enough, his broken wrist seemed to cause Sonic the most trouble, though he was lucky he hadn't broken anything important, like his neck, back or-according to Sonic-his legs, which had seemed very possible, considering the dive through the floor onto almost solid concrete. It had taken Robin a moment to figure out why his legs were so important to him, because they would mend while a back or a neck almost never did. Until he remembered that Sonic's power was in his speed.

Sonic watched as Robin wrapped his wrist, then looked out the window and seeing the city instead of the trees he was used to, looked back. "Done." Sonic's open eye flicked down to his wrist, which was wrapped thoroughly in white bandages. His fingers twitched, but refused to move further. He glanced back up at Robin. "Thanks, but am I supposed to be able to move them now?" Sonic asked, slightly worried.

Robin smiled. "Not until it heals a little bit."

Sonic nodded, his face lighting up again. "OK."

Robin tilted his head, looking at the long red stripes standing out against his blue fur. "So…What about those?" He asked.

Sonic followed Robin's gaze down to the long gashes on his side. His grin faded slightly. "Oh. Yea. We probably should do something about those."

Robin looked up. "Raven should probably handle those. I can't do anything really. A broken wrist is one thing-all you need to do is wrap it-but those things… I have no idea."

Sonic shrugged. "It's cool." He stood, stretching, then winced as the gashes on his side stretched painfully.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea how you can be so easy-going and relaxed. Metal Sonic is out there on the loose, you just got your butt kicked, and he almost killed you to get away."

Sonic's eyes flashed, and Robin stiffened, but the blue hero shrugged, the smile returned, and he answered. "I dunno. I just always find the bright side of things. As for Metal, he'll be back, the dude hates me for all the times I kicked his butt. One time kicking mine won't change a thing." He grinned.

Beast Boy sauntered up. "From what I heard, it was kicked more than once."

Sonic lifted an eyebrow. "And how many times could you have kicked your most powerful enemy's when you're half dead?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth again, but nothing came out-speechless for the third time.

Sonic grinned, sticking his tongue out of his mouth, then turned back to Robin. "So, what about Raven?" He asked, indicating the red stripes again.

"Oh, yea." Robin said, standing. "She'll probably be willing to help."

Sonic nodded, following the other hero, while saluting and winking cockily to Beast Boy. The shapeshifter blinked, his eyes growing wider. Sonic chuckled as he walked out the door.

Raven was sitting at the computer, ticking away at the keys like she was trying to find something. "Hey Raven." Robin said, leaning forward to look at the screen. "Watcha looking for?" He asked.

"Trying to figure out where Metal Sonic would have hidden." She said, typing another word into the computer. The map changed, different lights showing.

Sonic quirked an eyebrow thoughtfully. "He likes to hide either somewhere really obvious, or somewhere you'd never expect." He said. "Not sure which right now, but I wouldn't recommend going after him."

Both Raven and Robin turned to him in surprise. "Why not?" They asked at the same time.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "(a) Because he'll show his ugly face at some point to try and get at me, and (b) have you ever tried to catch a cornered animal?" He continued when they both nodded heavily. "It's kinda like that. He'll do anything when he realizes he can't win…as shown earlier…" Sonic rubbed his neck, considering what might've happened. "Anyway, don't go after him. He'll just get more dangerous if you do."

Robin shrugged. "There's a villain on the loose, so I think we should go after him, but if you say so…"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the gashes and his busted wrist. "Look what he did to me! And that's when he came after me! You guys go after him and get beaten up if you want, but I'm staying here where I won't get beat up again…hopefully…" Sonic said, crossing his arms with a determined expression.

Robin shrugged. "Fine."

"But you didn't come here just ask me what I was doing…" Raven said, raising an eyebrow.

Robin nodded. "Yea. I have no idea what to do for these scratches, and was hoping if you had any idea what to do." He indicated the red lines across Sonic's side.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "If these are scratches, I don't think I want to know what your definition of a deep gash is…"

Robin frowned slightly, but didn't acknowledge the hedgehog's sass.

Raven's eyes flicked down to the gashes, then back up. "I wouldn't know. I could try to heal it, but I don't think I should, for a few reasons; mainly he's not human, so I'm not sure if it would work; and the other being that I'm better at small things, not something huge like that. My best guess would be just a bandage." She turned and pressed the power button on the computer, taking Sonic's advice.

Robin shrugged, leading Sonic back to where they first were. Sonic grinned following Robin easily.

Robin glanced back at the hedgehog. "I still don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"Well first off, how those don't bother you." Sonic glanced at the long red stripes for what might've been the fiftieth time today. He looked up, shrugging. "And second, I still don't get how you can just drop all those memories and keep going. We always hang onto them and they don't heal for a long time. That robot just kicked your butt and almost killed you, and you're not the least bit worried?" Robin said, eyes growing steadily wider.

Sonic grinned. "I move to fast to worry about that sort of thing. It slows you down. And if there's one thing I hate, it's moving slow." He grinned, doing a lap around the room in a split second, coming to a sudden halt in front of Robin. "See?" His face fell suddenly and he looked away. "But it's not always a good thing." Robin immediately felt sorry for opening old wounds on the blue speedster's past, and started to reach out a hand in comfort. He drew it back quickly when the hedgehog shook himself, saying: "But it does help."

Robin smiled slightly; the hedgehog's words made sense, even if it was in an odd way. "C'mon. Let's get you patched up."

Sonic smiled as the boy led him back the way they came. "OK, and then where can I clean up? I haven't been this dirty since…I don't know when." He said with a wide grin, Robin laughed.

* * *

Dangit Metal! Why'd you have to go and threaten Sonic like that? It's incredibly rude you know!

But really, I hope you enjoyed, and Review if you did!


	9. 6: Slade

Pay attention to this chappie, guys. It has very important tidbits and tiny details in it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Slade**

Sonic shuddered as he came down the stairs, shaking whatever water there was left on his arms. "Yuck! I hate water!" He said, shaking the quills on his head again.

Robin turned towards the unhappy hedgehog with a grin, then paused. Sonic looked very different than he did before. His quills and fur had been straightened out, and lay flat and even instead of the way it looked before. None of his quills had actually broken, just bent a little odd. He had managed to straighten out the kinks in the quills and get rid of even the grimiest patches. He was no longer a dirty, dusty blue, but a bright color. But his wrist, tail and side were still heavily bandaged, and the huge bruise on his chest stood out even more. The one on the back of his head was still hidden in his quills, but it was a little easier to find.

Beast Boy poked the hedgehog lightly. "You're afraid of water?"

Sonic jumped, ending in an awkward pose on tiptoe on one foot, the other drawn up close to his chest, both arms held at a funny angle out to one side and above his head, his hands weird claw shapes as Beast Boy mentioned the hated substance. Sonic shuddered, going back to a normal standing position and glaring at the laughing Shapeshifter. "It's not funny!" He snapped, though a smile tugged at his lips.

Beast Boy was rolling around on the ground, laughing. "Yes, it kinda is!" He managed between bursts of laughter. Sonic crossed his arms, pretending to pout.

Cyborg smiled, pulling the hedgehog into a friendly head-lock. "It's cool. We all have our weak spots. BB here is weak to glue."

Sonic put a hand over his mouth, trying-and failing-to stifle his laughter. "Glue?" He said, snorting as Beast Boy stood up, a furious look in his eyes.

"Cyborg! You promised you wouldn't tell!" He whined loudly, tackling the robot a second after Sonic slipped out of the head-lock.

He grinned as he watched the two tussle, then raised an eyebrow and glanced backward as a loud yell from Robin made everybody pause.

They all immediately crowded to look at the big screen, a man had just appeared on it, and nobody looked too happy. "Robin. How good to see you again." The man said. His voice was smooth and even, not missing a beat as the Titans all ground their teeth and glared at him. Sonic narrowed his eyes, leaning against a wall and watching the screen carefully.

"Slade! What rock were you hiding under all this time?" Robin hissed, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Now Robin, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"You're nobody's friend except your own! What are you up to this time?"

"I'm not up to anything. I'm helping a new friend of mine. We've settled on a deal. He tells me he's met all six of you, and he's got a grudge. I'm also interested in meeting this sixth member of your team, from what my friend tells me, he's rather interesting. But I do hope you haven't trusted him already. All your other friends have betrayed you, who says he won't do the same?" The Titans glanced at each other as a loud clang sounded from off screen, as well as a short amount of scuffling. Slade didn't acknowledge it. In the back of the room, Sonic's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Robin glanced at the other Titans. "Sixth member…?" They all looked as confused as he did. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Robin. You're smarter than that."

"What do you want?" Raven spoke this time, her voice the calmest since the screen had clicked on.

Slade's one eye narrowed. "To talk." The screen clicked off.

Robin pounded his fist on the dashboard. "I thought we got rid of him!" He grated.

"What did he mean? We do not have a sixth member." Starfire said, her large eyes fixed on Robin.

"He's talking about me." Sonic said, his eyes narrowed.

"Did you understand what he said?" Robin asked, looking at the hedgehog.

"Every word." Sonic said. "His new friend is Metal Sonic. He's the only baddy in this world who knew about me."

"What did he mean betray us?" Starfire asked.

"It's a trap. Metal looked and sounded exactly like me when we got here. If Slade is as smart as he acts, then he's fixed Metal's cover." Sonic's eyes narrowed. "We need to go after him. Metal's with him. I know he is. If we don't go after them, they'll go after us." Raven looked at the hedgehog oddly, as though noticing something new.

"He's right." Robin nodded, looking down at Sonic. "Do you know where they are?"

Sonic grinned. "Exactly."

* * *

Raven still knows stuff. 0.o

If you figured out the small details, please, **please, PLEASE! **Don't post them in the reviews and comments area. If you really need to share, PM me. Leave the tidbits for other people to find.

Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review if you did!


	10. 7: Ambush

Sorry for the wait. But, I'm not sure I like this one too much. Some parts are eh, but it didn't work without them. I tried to fix it, and it didn't work. Oh well. I tried.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ambush**

The Titans walked silently into the cave, then paused as they came to a fork-well, more than a fork, really. The cave split into six tunnels, Sonic immediately started towards the far one. Robin opened his mouth to say something, then shrugged and turned to the other Titans. Raven's eyes were narrowed in thought, but she turned to Robin before he could read her expression. "We should each take a trail, radio if you run into trouble." He said, leaping down the nearest tunnel.

Each Titan dove into a different tunnel, Starfire taking the center right. She stopped walking as a stone rocked slightly to her side. She paused, pushing it aside slightly to look behind it. She ended up gasping, and shoving the rock aside.

Behind was a very angry Sonic, who was gagged, and his wrists and feet bound. His fingers on his right hand were working furiously in an attempt to untie the knots in the rope, the others still hung limply. He glanced up as the rock was pushed aside slightly, and his eyes showed relief as Starfire pulled the rest of the way to the side, still along with anger at his capture. She bent down, pulling the gag away from his mouth. "Sonic! What happened? Did you not already go down a separate passage?"

Sonic shook his head. "No, I've been down here for the better part of a few hours! Metal and this weird dude in a mask ambushed me when I was trying to dry my quills out after the shower. Metal must've taken my place and tricked you guys! He's leading you into a trap!" Sonic said, struggling to free his wrists again. "Free my wrists if you would, I can get my legs after that." Starfire nodded, her fingers working furiously as Sonic explained. "I didn't hear much, but it seemed like Metal had struck a deal with the guy in the mask, involving both me and you guys."

Starfire finished untying his wrists, and Sonic rubbed his hands together to try and get the circulation going again. "We were not aware that Metal Sonic was with us, we thought it was you!" She said. "The man in the mask, was his mask cut in half, one side was brown and had one eye and the other side was black?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow as he tackled the knots around his ankles. "Yes. How did you know?"

"He did indeed strike a deal with Metal Sonic, though he did not say what. His name is Slade, we have fought him numerous times before." She said, standing.

Sonic nodded, throwing the last of the rope off his legs and jumping to his feet. He stretched gladly. "That's better. That hole was a bit cramped." He smiled, putting his hands down and stretching his legs. He turned to Starfire. "Oh, and don't continue down that path there's a trap at the end. I did hear that. You better go find the others before they walk into the traps." He said, still stretching. His left hand-the one that broke-still wasn't moving. "Where did Metal go?" He asked.

"The passage on the far left if you come from the entrance to the main cave. What will you do?" She asked.

Sonic grinned-almost viciously. "I've got a score to settle with Metal-butt." He hissed, shooting away.

Starfire blinked, her hair still whipping from where Sonic's wind had whipped it up. She glanced back the way he had run, following him-though more slowly. She yelped slightly as a tube fell down from the ceiling around her. She growled, lifting a hand to fire a starbolt. She ducked as it shot over her head in a ricochet. She pushed against the tube. It didn't move. She continued to hit the tube with everything she had, but it didn't budge. She sighed, then yelped, steadying herself against the tube as it suddenly shot downwards to end with a jarring stop next to four more tubes. Each one had the angry face of one of her friends. "No!" She yelled, banging her fists against the glass in frustration. "I am too late! Sonic warned me but…" She trailed off, looking away.

Beast Boy scoffed next to her. "Sonic warned you? The traitor's been watching over there since we started falling into here." He hissed, jerking a thumb at the smirking hedgehog in the corner. "He hasn't done anything to help us, Slade was right. We can't trust anyone." He hissed, looking away pointedly.

Starfire's eyebrows furrowed. "What? But I just spoke to Sonic, he said that Metal Sonic and Slade were working together to capture us!"

"You know how fast that little dude is." Cyborg's voice came from her other side, as pouty as Beast Boy's was. "He could've zipped down that tunnel in the beginning, turned around to trick you, then zip down here to watch us without us noticing. It'd be easy for him!" He said.

Starfire turned to Raven and Robin, both of whom had not spoken a word and both appeared to be deep I in thought. "What of you? Do you believe that Sonic has betrayed us?" She asked, hoping that they would say no.

Robin opened his mouth, then paused as a voice rang out behind them. "I'm not surprised you chose my face to hide behind, Metal." Six heads whipped around to stare at the hedgehog leaning cockily on a ledge above them. "It is so much better looking than yours, after all." He grinned, shooting downwards to spin-dash towards the robot. Unlike before, it was nearly impossible to tell the two hedgehogs apart. Metal's new cloaking method looked exactly like Sonic, down to the tiniest detail, including Sonic's singed ear from Starfire's Starbolt earlier. Sonic's spin-dash didn't hit the robot, he wasn't even aiming for it. He came to a stop directly in front of the robot. "Unlike you, I prefer taking my opponents on one-on-one, and while they're looking." His voice dripped with sass.

The other Sonic's eyes narrowed and he strode over to the hedgehog who had just appeared. "I am shocked that you would accuse me of being a robot. It is you who is the imposter!" The speaking hedgehog lifted a gloved finger to point at the other. Raven raised an eyebrow as she noticed that this one lifted his left hand to point.

The Sonic who just appeared rolled his eyes. "Prove it, tough guy." He said, his eyes flashing with challenge as he scooted one leg back in a fighting stance.

Fear might've flickered through Sonic's face but it was gone too fast to tell. His eyes narrowed, matching the other Sonic's stance. "As you wish." Raven's eyes narrowed as she noticed that the Sonic that had been watching them pulled both hands into a fist, while the Sonic who had just appeared only pulled the right hand into a fist, the left one stayed limp. The two hedgehogs crashed into each other at high speeds, and one went flying, wincing slightly as it landed on its left hand. He quickly jumped up again, leaping at the other.

She knew who the real Sonic was. And he wasn't a traitor. She sat down, closing her eyes. Robin glanced at her. "What are you doing?" He asked, one side of his mask rising slightly higher than the other in confusion.

"Giving us a way to tell them apart." She said, concentrating. She muttered three words under her breath, then suddenly she was in Sonic's head. Images flashed before her, memories of his old home, a picture of his closest group of friends, Metal Sonic as he normally looked, a large man she could only assume was Eggman, then a desolate wasteland. _He's worried about his home._ She thought to herself, then spoke in his head. _Sonic._ The hedgehog visibly started, pausing to stare at Raven, not long, but the other barreled into him, knocking him to the ground again.

_Hopefully you can see that I'm busy._ His mental voice sounded much like his normal voice, if a bit louder. And, right now, it was laden with annoyance. She was surprised that he was able to respond in this manner-and not say it out loud, as most did-but then remembered there was most likely a psychic on his world.

_You need to distinguish yourself from Metal Sonic._ She told him, then winced mentally as Metal's fist collided painfully with the hedgehog's stomach.

_That…won't be an issue pretty soon…_ That hit must've hurt quite a bit, even his mental voice sounded pained. _I'll soon be quite a few shades darker than I am now…_

_Just do something, take Metal's disguise off somewhere, roll in the dirt, do something to prove you're the real one!_ She said, then flew out of his head, mostly because of a push by Metal Sonic, who had just booted Sonic to the ground. She opened her eyes in time to see the hedgehog pull at the other's glove. It came off easily, only to reveal a peach-furred hand. Sonic's eyes widened, and the other grinned, drawing a fist back. Sonic narrowed his eyes, quickly throwing the glove behind him and grabbing the fist as it flew towards him. Stopping it in its tracks. He smiled, still feeling the cold metal claws underneath. He gripped the fist tighter as Metal drew his hand back, and the glove and second glove came off, revealing the metal claws, still tipped in red.

Sonic smiled, repeating the sentence again. "Prove it, tough guy." He dropped the glove, then swung his leg up to kick the robot under the chin. It stumbled back, blinking repeatedly and trying to hide the metal hand. "Drop the act, Metal. We all saw." He grinned.

"Sonic!" The blue hedgehog glanced at Beast Boy, who had just spoken, confused.

That's when hand came out of nowhere.

Sonic's face turned from one of confusion to a mask of pain as a hand wrapped around his bad wrist, slamming the hedgehog's hand onto the ground, the rest of him soon to follow. He glared up at the new threat, readying his legs to kick the threat off. "You again?" Sonic spat, then glared at Metal, who was currently staggering upright dramatically. "You still need help to beat me?" he turned his gaze back to the one-eyed man, turning his glare into something resembling a smile. "I'm flattered that you need all this help to beat me, but do you think this will help?" He asked.

"False Bravado will not help you here." The man said, narrowing his one eyes.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "False? _False?_ Wow, you really don't know me." He swung his legs up, kicking the man over him and wriggling his wrist free at the same time. He jumped up to a ledge in the cave again, staring down at Metal and Slade critically, as though studying a new food. "You really should start learning about your enemies, it'll help you. I mean really, Eggman did it and implemented it on Metal-butt over there, and look how well that worked out!" He said with a grin. "He's still alive, so Robuttnik did something right. It'd help you greatly when attacking me. Promise." He said with a bow.

Raven's eyes narrowed again. This was odd, even for the hedgehog. From what she had seen so far, he normally focused on the fight, but still gave a large amount of quips. Now he was focused mainly on the quips. He eyes widened with realization. _He's buying time. He's trying to keep Metal Sonic and Slade focused on him and away from us. Then, when they don't expect it, he'll free us. He's not fighting because he knows he can't win. He knows haw Metal Sonic fights, but Slade is new to him. He's giving them advice that he needs. It's his way of thinking._ A smile tugged at her lips, his plan was slightly more advanced than she had seen him use since they had met. She met his eyes, and he winked quickly at her.

Slade and Metal started to follow his gaze, only to have it dragged back by Sonic as he skipped on top of their heads. "Yo! Enemy's over here!" He said, grinning widely as they both grabbed for him. He raised an eyebrow. "Really? The name: 'Sonic' Doesn't mean anything to you?" He asked, still critically. He landed on Metal's head, and the robot buzzed static for a moment, both Slade and Metal sat-extremely confused-for a moment as Sonic spoke. "Now, Metal Sonic's name isn't very original, but it does tell you a lot about him; if you know me at least. But, you…hmm…I don't know. Isn't Slade some sort of rock or something? If that's your name, does that mean you sit around and don't move, but can take a lot of hits?" He shrugged, leaping out of reach again. "Seems like a useless power, if you ask me. But-then again-names don't always clue you in to your powers. Take my friend Amy, for example. Sounds cute and cuddly, and she tries to be towards me, but then you make her mad and she poofs a hammer out of nowhere and wallop! Right on your noggin." He said, doing appropriate actions for each sentence-while bouncing on he heads of Slade and Metal Sonic.

Beast Boy was lying on the bottom of his tube, rolling around in loud laughter, Cyborg was close to tears he was laughing so hard, Starfire and Robin were both cracking up and pounding their fists on the wall of the tube, Raven only smiled, but it was better than most others could drag out of her.

Sonic glared in mock severity at them. He walked up to the tubes, wagging a finger at them, completely oblivious that Slade and Metal Sonic were currently untangling themselves and about to try and tackle him. "Now hush you children! Can't you see I'm in the middle of fighting an important battle?" He huffed, turning and walking away just as Metal Sonic and Slade pounced, landing in another heap at the base of the tubes. He smiled. "Now then, where were we?" He held his arms open and had his eyes closed, a welcoming smile on his face. He frowned and opened one eye, searching for Slade and Metal when they didn't try and tackle him. He opened the other and turned to glare at the two figures, still trying to untangle themselves. He put his hands on his hips. "Well, if you two want to walk away from the party and leave me hanging, I guess I'll just wait here for you two to come crawling back." He put his bad hand on his hip and leaned over with the other, letting it rest on the dashboard. He leaned on one leg, the other crossed on top. His good hand was laying on the release button.

* * *

See? It's eh. Oh well. If you guys correctly from the clues in the last chapter, Congrats!

If you didn't, that's OK too!

Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did!


	11. 8: Problem Solved?

Look! Another one! OMG

* * *

**Chapter 8: Problem Solved?**

The tubes around the Titans slid slowly upward, and Slade whipped around, staring at Sonic. "No!" He tackled the hedgehog, pushing him away from the button. The tubes stopped sliding upwards, but they were open far enough. The Titans were free.

Sonic grinned, not caring that Slade was pinning him by his neck with a fist drawn back. He winked at Robin. "Nice to see you guys aren't locked up in work anymore." He said, turning his attention back to Slade. "You really should watch your back."

Slade narrowed his one eye. "You expect me to fall for that?" He hissed.

Sonic shrugged. "No. Which is why I said it." He grinned as Slade was pulled off him by a pile of Titans. "Thanks guys!" he yelled, leaping towards Metal Sonic. "Now then, where were we? Oh yea. That's right. HERE!" he swung around, swinging his leg in a sweeping kick. The robot stumbled back, the screens that held the place as his eyes showing static before focusing in on the normal eyes again. The holographic eyes narrowed, and it ripped off the rest of its disguise. Sonic applauded the robot-gently because of his wrist-and bowed. "Bravo! Bravo! Encore! Encore! Brav-omph!" he let out a brief whoosh of air as the robot's fist collided with his chest. Sonic skidded to a stop, glaring at his double. "Now, you know it's rude to attack someone mid-sentence." He said, leaping forward. "Now, if they're quiet, you can attack them whenever." He swung his fist upwards, and the robot's eyes turned static for a moment again as Sonic struck it under the chin.

The Titans had nearly subdued Slade by this time; Slade wasn't a challenge for them when they were all working together. Robin swung in with his foot, knocking the man into one of his own tubes. Beast Boy grinned, pushing the "DROP" button on the dashboard. And the fight was over; aside from the muted thuds from inside the tube as Slade pounded on it in an attempt to escape. The Titans' heads turned as a loud metal clang sounded, followed by a heavy sparking sound.

Sonic walked towards the Titans, a massive, smug grin on his face. "We done here?" He asked, bouncing Metal's disconnected head in the palm of his good hand.

Robin smiled, looking from captured Slade to the lifeless head of Metal Sonic. "I'd say so."

Sonic smiled. "Cool." He drop-kicked the head straight up. It didn't reach the ground in one piece. A spin-dash met it halfway down, and it landed in pieces, red shoes along with it. Sonic rubbed his hands together, as though pretending to clean them. "Then I don't need that anymore."

"Was that really necessary? It was…dead…" Cyborg asked, eyeing he metal pieces sadly.

The blue hero noticed Cyborg's look. He knew what it was. He saw it on Tails' face often enough. "It's come back from worse, didn't want to take a chance. Oh, and you wouldn't find anything interesting if you studied that. Eggman knows how to protect his robots from hacking…to a certain extent." Sonic added, remembering Tails. Again.

Cyborg glanced at him, rather curious how he knew what he was thinking. "Alright. Then let's take Slade and…" He turned back, and found the tube open.

Robin made a face, and the other four frowned. "How did he get away that time?"

"So, let me get this straight," Sonic interrupted, dragging the attention back to him. "Slade is manipulative, clever, smart, and strong. That cover him?"

"Pretty much."

"Yea."

"Cool, he headed back to the city."

"How did you…?"

"Please! Eggman does it enough, he'll head back to the place where you would least expect him to be, then he comes back later." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Does that seem like something Slade does?"

"Yea."

"Rather often."

"Weird that we didn't figure it out before…"

"S'cool. No harm." Sonic shrugged, heading out of the cave. "We going now?"

"Yup." The six made their way back to the surface, then back to the tower.

Sonic looked at the large expanse of water separating the city from the tower and pointed to it fearfully. "You live…there?"

The other five gave him a strange look. "Yea. We have to cross it. Did you forget?"

Sonic glared at Robin, giving him an annoyed look. "I was out cold both times I crossed it."

The other five sweat-dropped. "Right. Forgot."

"So…how do we get across?" Sonic glanced down at the water again, not eager to go for a swim. "I don't do well in water, and don't trust my legs to get me all the way across."

"So we heard." Beast Boy snickered.

Sonic gave him a strange look, then turned his attention to Robin as we spoke. Normally we fly over, either with the T-Car or Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy carry us over."

Sonic's expression cleared somewhat. "Ah. Cool. And do we have the car?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Cyborg turned to lead the way back to the place they had parked it. The five piled in, then noticed that there weren't any more seats. "Um…might be cramped…"

Sonic shrugged. "That's fine. I can ride on top."

Starfire shot him a strange glance. "You can not ride on top!"

Sonic was halfway up and gave her a strange look. "How come?"

"Won't you fall off?" Robin added, thoroughly confused.

Sonic gave a small bark of laughter. "I ride on the wing of a Bi-Plane through the clouds chasing Egghead on a regular basis. Riding on top of a car over some water for a few minutes is nothing!" He climbed the rest of the way up and stood comfortably, already adjusting to the angle of the car. "Ready when you guys are!"

The car's wheels folded inward and it hovered upwards, the five inside giving Sonic anxious looks. He only stood comfortably, arms crossed, a happy smile on his face.

The car took off, and Sonic didn't move. The car hovered slowly over to the island, until Sonic knocked on the glass. "You can go faster, don't worry about me!"

Cyborg pulled a face. "If you're sure…" He pressed the pedal, and the car sped up steadily, Sonic grinned happily and adjusted his stance so he was braced firmly. The car slowed to a stop, then landed, Sonic hopping off a few feet before it did.

"Were you planning on heading back home?" Raven asked as they headed inside.

Sonic frowned slightly. "I'd like to, but first I'll stick around, check out this world, give this-" He indicated his hand. "-a chance to heal somewhat." He frowned sadly. "I'm assuming you don't have any Chaos Emeralds here?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Robin answered, having walked over when he saw Raven and the hedgehog talking.

"You would have known, trust me." Sonic laughed slightly. "So…I don't think I can get back on my own."

Silence and stares.

"The reason I came here was because of their ambient power, Chaos. Without it, even if I do reach a high enough speed, there would be no power to get me there. So-unless someone knows how to build an interdimensional portal-I'm stuck with you."

More silence, then Cyborg broke it. "I could try. I don't think we have the technology, but we won't know until we try, right?"

Sonic gave him a thumbs-up. "That's the attitude!"

Cyborg smiled. "We could start now if you want."

Sonic shrugged. "If you want. I plan to stay for a little bit, at least until some of these heal." He indicated his numerous bruises and such.

"Sounds good!"

* * *

Hey look! We finally beat Metal Sonic! Woo! And now we have another problem. Sonic can't get home without help, and they don't have brianac Prower to help him this time. Might be stuck for a bit.

Oh well, hope you enjoyed, and review if you did!


	12. 9: Missing

OMG Another update! This one's small, but I like it.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Missing**

A week passed, and Sonic stayed. He and Cyborg talked quite often about how they could send him back home, and had a few brainstorm sessions. Though Cyborg did most of the brain, and Sonic most of the storming. So far, not much of a foundation had been built, but their conversations always ended in an "aha" moment for Cyborg and he would rush off, so progress was being made.

The gashes in his side were healing well, and most of the bruises had become indistinguishable from his fur. He could move his fingers a tad, but nothing major, and he refused to put any weight or strain on it.

They had stopped quite a few baddies, and Sonic was starting to become more and more known through the city, though he tried to stay as quiet as possible. Didn't help when you were a giant blue hedgehog, though-considering all the other fun people and creatures the city had to offer-he wasn't too out of place. So it was easy enough for him to run down and snag a chili-dog every now and again, as well as share pizza with his new team. Though he much preferred the chili dogs.

They were currently relaxing in their tower, waiting for something to happen, or for someone to think of something to do. Robin suddenly sat up, a happy look on his face. Everyone leaned forward eagerly-except Raven, whose nose was buried in a book-waiting to hear what Robin had to say. Then his face fell and she shook his head, slumping back onto the couch.

Everyone sighed and sank back, the bored look returning to their faces.

Sonic finally couldn't take any more. "Well, you guys can do whatever, but I'm gonna go for a run. Want me to grab a pizza on the way back?" He stood, stretching.

Robin looked at him, then the others. When he got nods, he turned back. "Sure. How about a pepperoni, a cheese, and a supreme?"

Sonic gave a thumbs-up. "You got it!" And he vanished in a blue streak towards the door. It slammed open and shut, and Sonic shot over the small bridge Cyborg had built for him. It was activated by the push of a button Sonic now kept around his wrist at all times, and small platforms floated to the surface, where they remained until the second push of a button. Sonic smiled as he raced over it, enjoying the wind blowing in his face. He quickly pressed the small button on his wrist, and the platform dispersed and sank. He blew through town, ignoring the people who called his name or cried out in surprise. He was rather used to these reactions. He skidded to a stop outside the Titan's favorite pizza shop and pushed the door open. The person at the register immediately smiled, recognizing him. "Ah! Sonic! How are you today?"

He smiled in return, waving and ignored the whispers from the other customers around him. "Pretty good. You?"

"Good, good, what can I get you?"

"The titan asked me to do a quick pick-up, one large peperoni, one large cheese, and one large supreme."

The cashier smiled. " Alright, they'll be done in twenty minutes."

Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Great! See you then!" Another gust of wind, and he swept out the door, the bell ringing happily again. He took a deep breath as he reached the outskirts of the city, now rushing by small houses as opposed to massive buildings. He prefered the open air, not that the city reallly bothered him, but he couldn't make a sonic boom there, for fear of breaking a couple hundred windows. But here...there was nothing to break. He grinned, challenging himself. Maybe he could do it here. He could do it in his own world, and-with some effort-in Chris's world too. But he hadn't tried it yet here. Well, hadn't succeeded. It often ended with him tiring after a few minutes pf pushing himself harder and harder, but he could feel that he was close. He narrowed his eyes, driving his feet harder against the ground, trying to get more traction, more grip, and more ground to give a bigger push off. He leaned forward, countering the force of the wind. He was going 500 now, at a rough estimate. The sound barrier wasn't far off. He ground his teeth, pushing harder. He finally couldn't go faster and slowed to a stop, chest heaving and his dissapointed. He sighed, looking at the deep furrow he had left when he slowed down and cursing himself. He had gone faster this time, but not fast enough. He glanced at the sky. Ten minutes till the pizza was ready.

He turned and began walking back-putting his hands behing his head- this time looking around at the trees and sky. It really was pretty here, once you got out of the city. It looked pretty much the same too, the only big difference being the flora and general atmosphere. His world had much brighter and more exotic plants and trees, and everything seemed to sparkle in a way that this world didn't. He chalked that up to the lack of Chaos Energy. The hedgehog gave a sad smile. This world was nice and all, but he missed home. His missed the familiar sights. He missed messing up robots. He missed the speed. He missed his friends. He sighed and looked forward again. There were some things you couldn't replace. Five minutes till the pizzas were ready. He dropped his hands and took off at an easy pace that would have easily outsprinted and olymic gold medlist.

He arrived back at the pizza place just as they finished boxing the last one. The cashier smiled admiringly. "On time as always."

Sonic laughed, pulling out some of the money the Titans had given him from his quills. He studied the bill for a second before handing it to the cashier. This stuff was supposed to be money? It was a piece of paper! Mobius used rings; gold rings. Which made a lot more sense than paper! The cashier handed him the change, Sonic stashed it in his quills and took the pizza. "Thanks!" He called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

"Any time!"

Once he was clear of the shop, he took off again, back through the city, back over the bridge, and back into the tower. "I'm back!" He called, pushing the door open. He set the pizzas on the table and walked into the living room, curious why they hadn't answered him. "Hello? Guys? Robin? Starfire? Raven? Cyborg? Beast Boy?" His brow crinkled in confusion. Where could they have gone? He checked the tower quickly, each floor in a few seconds. "Alright guys, funny. You got me. Come out now." He called, nervousness edging his voice. "Seriously, come out. It's not funny anymore." His voice grew hard, and he checked the tower again. The T-Sub was still here, as was the T-car. So they weren't planning on being gone for too long..._If they were planning on being gone at all_. The thought entered Sonic's increasingly paranoid brain.

Just as a hand clamped down over his mouth.

* * *

Gotta love those cliffhangers, huh?

I love to torture Sonic. T.T I'm sorry.

Hope you enjoyed, and review if you did!


	13. 10: Finish the Varmint

Hey, I uploaded this one in a reasonable time limit! Is this a new record? 15 days between uploads? I think it might be...for me at least...

Eh, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: 'Finish the Varmint!'**  
Instinct and panic made Sonic curl up into a spindash, and the grip on him immediately disappeared. He dropped to the ground again and whirled to face his attacker. "Mammoth? Aw man, didn't we lock you up? I dunno, a few days ago?" The hedgehog stood-calmer now that he knew who he was up against-and gave a bored smirk.  
The hulk of a man grinned wickedly. "Brought friends this time. And you don't."  
Sonic's gaze sharpened. "What'd you do with-GAH!" A heavy round object flew into his side, sending him flying into the nearest wall. He hit the ground on his knees, groaning. "Aug, anybody get the number on that bus?" He groaned, looking up.  
"Ess, ee, ee, em, oh, are, ee. Seemore."  
Sonic looked up at the strange voice, and nearly laughed. "A dude with one eye and a cliche name. Fun new friend, Mammoth." He stood up again, rubbing his ribs.  
"Oh, I'm not the only one." The man answered.  
Sonic gave him a look. "Please, how many friends can a bad guy h-AAAv-!?" As if on que, a fist came out of nowhere. Literally, no where. He stumbled backwards, clutching his nose. "Friggin, OW, man!" He snarled, glaring at the newcomer. "Oh, and a Raven look-alike." He sighed. "Got anymore? Lay 'em on me while I'm still disappointed."  
"Just two, fleabag!"  
This time, Sonic had warning and jumped as the beam hit. He yawned at the small man. "Seen enough laser beams, Gizmo. They're easy. Got anything more interesting for me?"  
"How's about two more?"  
"Or three?"  
"Heck, let's make it a dozen!"  
Sonic looked over his shoulder in time to see a man in a red jumpsuit split into two, then a third, then twelve. His jaw dropped. "OK wow. Just...wow."  
The midget in the hovercraft appeared in front of him. "We're the HIVE Five. Remember it, fleabag, cuz it's the last one you'll hear." Gizmo smirked horribly. "Get the freak."  
Sonic jumped as another heavy ball-which was revealed to look like an eyeball fired from Seemore-hit the ground where he had been just a second ago, as a missile was fired from Gizmo. He quickly swerved around the missile, and leapt at Gizmo. When one of the multiplier men leaped in front of him, and tripled. Sonic stumbled to a stop, and slid to right in front of them. He swallowed. "Hey." He pushed into a handstand, narrowly avoiding the three fists that came crashing down, and he used his momentum to kick into Gizmo, landing a hit. The tech genius spun backwards through the air-curses also coming from him-as Sonic whipped around, lunging at another. Three different elbows slammed him into the ground mid-air, and he groaned, knowing who he would see when he stood again. It wasn't long before his suspicions were confirmed, and he jumped into a spin-dash aimed at Mammoth. "The bigger they are, the harder they FALL!" He slammed full-force into the giant, only to find himself spinning wildly in the slight grip of the man. With a heave, he was easily thrown into the air, where his spin-dash carved through two ceilings/floors. He landed lightly on the second floor, taking a moment to take a breath. "Uhg. Fogrot how much energy that takes here." He grumbled, looking down through the hole at the invaders.  
He scrambled back with a yelp as a missile flew past his nose, along with a muffled: "Kid Wicked? You want this one?" from Seemore.  
When there was no response, Sonic looked back down the hole curiously. A light tap sounded behind him, and he whirled in time to see a fist slam into his face, sending him back down the hole. His breathe sailed out of him when he landed heavily on his back and he groaned, blurrily looking around. His wits snapped back after all five people bent over him, and he struggled to his feet. Only to find his back spines stuck in the floor. He paled slightly. "Crap."  
Mammoth grinned, easily grabbing and ripping the piece of concrete he was stuck to in the air. He curled slightly, and offered a nervous smile. The man laughed. "Look who's locked up now, freak!"  
Sonic's gaze sharpened and he glared at the giant. "Hey! Quips are my thing!"  
Mammoth frowned. "Uh...quips?"  
Gizmo glared at Mammoth. "He means jokes, Pea Brain!"  
Sonic sighed. "And so's name calling."  
"C'n Ah finish the varmint?" The jump-suited man asked excitedly.  
He split into two. "Or me?"  
And a third. "No, Me!"  
They all tackled each other.  
Sonic sighed. "Will somebody 'finish the varmint' so I can stop listening to you?"  
Gizmo glared at him, then grinned wickedly. "Mammoth, I don't think you've gotten a hit yet."  
Sonic seemed to shrink. "Chaos kill me now." He whimpered, then closed his eyes as the massive fist slammed into his face. The force sent him flying through the nearest three walls, while conveniently breaking through the cement on his back. He slid to a stop in the next room, and tried to regain control on his spinning vision and head.  
A shadow fell over him, and he curled up slightly on instinct. A voice sounded from far away above him, and he barely made sense of the few words. "Jinx! Take care of the HIVE!" He snapped to his senses as someone lifted him easily, and he tucked into another spindash. With a yelp from above, he dropped to the floor, staggered, and looked up, breathing heavily. A kid dressed in a yellow and red jumpsuit glared at him slightly. "Who's side are you on anyway, Fuzzy?"  
Sonic glared at him. "Depends on yours."  
The kid grinned. "Nice response. Teen Titans."  
Sonic returned the smile. "Same. Name's Sonic."  
The kid was suddenly next to him. "Nice name. I'm Flash. Kid Flash. Fastest boy alive."  
Sonic smirked. "Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. Fastest _thing_ alive."  
Kid Flash grinned. "Is that a challenge?"  
Sonic opened his mouth to respond, when a voice came from behind. "Save the races for later, Boys, now get over here and help me out!" Two heads turned, and both grinned.  
"Right. Sorry, Jinx, forgot for a moment." The kid turned to the hedgehog. "Shall we, my fellow speed demon?"  
Sonic grinned. "We shall." The two leapt away easily, both lunging at different targets, and both-with some difficulty-taking them out. First Seemore and Gizmo wen down, then Mammoth and Kid Wicked. Last came The man in the red suit, who Kid Flash called 'Billy Numerous' who was easily dealt with by a kick from either side. Sonic landed heavily, stumbling for a moment before standing straight again. He gave a quick sigh before extending a hand to Kid Flash. "Thanks."  
Kid smiled, taking the hand. Then frowned. "Man, you're shaking like a leaf!"  
Sonic pulled his hand back and looked at it with surprise after a moment. "Guess I am." He sighed, sitting down. "Uhg. First I can't break the sound barrier, then the Titans disappear, and finally I get my tail handed to me on a silver platter by a bunch of bumbling buffoons."  
Kid gave a sympathetic look. "Sorry man, I-" He froze. "Did you say...the...Titans...disappeared?"  
The hedgehog looked up, almost annoyed. Though it was mostly because he was tired. And hungry. "Yea. I went for a run, grabbed some pizzas. I was gone for twenty minutes. When I came back, there was no one home but these goons." He grumbled, burying his face in his hands.  
He stiffened slightly as a hand settled on his shoulder, and he looked up to find Kid Flash looking down at him, a thumbs up ready. "Hey, chill out. We'll find 'em. Two speedsters like us? The bad guys don't stand a chance!"  
"Ahem."  
"Oh, ah, and Jinx, too. Sonic, this is Jinx, Jinx, this is Sonic." Kid smiled, indicating a girl dressed in deep purple with hair that immediately reminded Sonic of a flower.  
Sonic smiled. "Nice to meet you."  
Kid Flash looked over at the goons. "Anybody feel interrogation?"  
Sonic held up a finger. "Hold on." He disappeared in a flash of blue, then reappeared a moment later, holding three pizza boxes. "I don't know about you, but I need food to keep moving." He said, setting down the boxes and opening the cheese one. He lifted a piece, happily biting into it.  
Kid Flash sat down next to him and took a piece. Jinx Rolled her eyes. "Hello? Did you two already forget that we have Titans to save?"  
Both speedsters looked at her. Sonic swallowed first. "I don't know about Flash here, but I need lots of food to keep moving. Especially on your planet after a fight. 'Sides, if we're going after them, there's likely going to be a fight, and I'd be of no use in this state."  
Kid nodded and swallowed. "Yea, what he-wait, what?" He turned to the blue hedgehog with shock clear on his face. "On our planet? You're an alien?!"  
Sonic paused, the pizza half in his closed mouth. He cautiously chewed and swallowed. "I...I guess you could say that...technically, I'm from a different dimension." He quickly added after getting shocked looks. "Besides, Starfire's an alien, right?" He mumbled, taking another quick bite of his pizza.  
Both people gave him strange looks, but didn't pursue the topic. Jinx picked up a piece for herself. An awkward silence stretched.  
"So..." Sonic finally broke it. "Should we-"  
He broke off suddenly as another presence made itself known in his head. _Sonic?_  
_Raven! Man, am I glad to see-err...hear from you! _  
_Sonic, good, I got the right mind this time. It's difficult to pinpoint you from far away._  
_I wouldn't have any experience, but if you say so. What's up?_  
_We all just woke up. And our captor revealed himself._  
_Who is it? Where are you guys?_  
_It's Slade. And we have no idea._

* * *

Another cliffhanger. Your welcome. XD

Sorry, It's a habit. Oh well, hope you enjoyed this one, and review if you did!


	14. 11: Craters

Four Days. Hah! Beat that record!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Craters**

_Wha-Slade? Raven, are you-_ A sudden, horrible ringing suddenly shot through his mind, making it feel like his head was splitting in two, then a new, very familiar voice.

_Look who linked me up with you...well, Sonic, I think I can honestly say I'm surprised you haven't found me yet. _

_Slade?! How did you-Get out of my head!_

_Oh, Sonic, is that anyway to greet a -_

"Sonic? Dude! Snap out of it! You've got us all freaked out!"

"Wha-Ow, my head..."

"What just happened?"

Sonic sat up, rubbing his head. "Uhg. That's the headache of the lifetime." He groaned, flicking one ear.

The two Super-humans gave him puzzled looks. "You just sorta stopped and stared for a moment, and didn't move. We didn't think much of it then, but then your eyes got huge, your ears flattened, you grabbed your head, and fell over yelling something about chaos and a few swears I wish to never hear again."

Sonic shook his head, trying to stop his ears from ringing. "Uhg. Raven got a hold of me, then Slade hacked it somehow, and it _hurt_." He muttered.

Two gazes sharpened. "Raven? She contacted you?"

Sonic nodded. "Yea. She did that thing where she goes into your head and then talks telepathically. Slade somehow hacked the...link...I guess you could call it...and then _he_ was in my head." Sonic shook his head. "And that was friggin weird, let me tell you." He shuddered. "Not something I want again."

Kid narrowed his eyes. "So...did she say anything useful?"

Sonic shook his head sadly. "Nothing much. Just that they woke up, and that it's Slade." Sonic's gaze cleared suddenly. "But Slade did. He said he was surprised I hadn't found him yet. Which means that they're somewhere I know about."

Jinx's pink eyes narrowed. "Is there anywhere that would be a good base, and you know about it?"

Sonic nodded. "I can only think of one, and it seems odd that he'd use it again, considering how badly he got beat there the last time. But it's worth looking." The hedgehog strood and straightened, cracking his back. "Alright should we-" He broke off again, making Kid Flash and Jinx exchange slightly worried glances again.

_Sonic?_

_Raven! Did you hear-_

_Yea. I heard him too. _

_How did he-_

_I don't know. _She paused. _Did you hear the ringing?_

_Like your head was splitting in two? Yea. I got that._

_Hmm..._ She paused again. _Do you know what he meant when he said he was suprised that you hadn't found him yet? _

_I was thinking the cave where we beat him the first time. _

_It's not there. I can guarantee that. I don't know where, but not the cave. _

Sonic frowned mentally. _So...where else?_

_What about where you landed on Earth? _

_Well...there's not much there. Just some trees, possibly a small crater from where I landed, and it's in a clearing. _

_Worth checking out._

_Right. I'll go look. Contact me again in fifteen?_

_Sure._

Sonic visibly relaxed, and his gaze focused in again. Kid Flash and Jinx both relaxed too. "Raven?"

"Yea. She doesn't think it's the cave. Then we decided to try where I first landed when I came here."

"What, like a spaceship?"

Sonic glared at the boy. "Like a crater I made when I landed."

"Ouch. Sorry man."

Sonic shrugged. "I'm used to it." He started forward, leaving Jinx and Kid o exchange thoroughly confused looks. He paused to grab another few slices of pizza, before starting towards the door. He turned to look back at them curiously. "What're you waiting for?"

Kid shook his head. "Nothing." He grabbed a few more pieces of pizza like Sonic had, before following. "C'mon, Jinx!" He called as two streaks flashed out the door, one red and yellow, the other blue.

The girl rolled her eyes, and began walking towards the door. She paused next to the open pizza box, glanced around, then took a piece.

"Jinx!"

"I'm coming!" She snapped, jogging after them.

All three had finished their pizza when they reached the stretch of water, where Sonic rinsed off his gloves before whirling them around his head a few hundred times, then pulled them back on. Perfectly dry and clean. He turned back to Kid and Jinx. "We ready?"

Kid took a moment to sweep Jinx off her feet, then nodded. "Ready."

Sonic peeled one of his gloves back and pressed the button. The floating bridge made its way to the surface. Sonic grinned. "C'mon!" He called as he flashed over the bridge.

Kid grinned, looking down at Jinx. "Ready?"

"Ready."

He flashed over the bridge as well, pounding after one of the few people who could keep pace with him. Sonic was waiting on the other side when Kid skidded to a stop next to him. He grinned and pushed the button again and the bridge disappeared. "Not bad. Only had me waiting for a few seconds." He said, turning a smug look to boy.

Eyes flashed. "Is that an insult on your planet?" Kid teased.

Sonic scoffed. "Please. Nobody on my world can keep up with me. I never get to use it."

The boy laughed. "Touché."

"We should probably go find the Titans. You know, before Slade does something to them." Jinx's voice came from below Kid and level with Sonic.

Both grinned. "Whoops. Sorry. You're probably right." Sonic turned and wound up, before shooting off with a whoop. "Let's do it to it!"

Kid sped up to easily keep pace next to him. "Oooh, I like that!" Then he paused. "Just what're we doing to-ing?"

Sonic laughed, speeding up a little more. "Whatever it is we're doing!" He called behind him.

Kid grined, pushing harder too. "Ooh, do I sense a race?" He asked as he caught up to the hedgehog.

Sonic turned, a not-so-innocent look on his face. "Depends. Are you up for one?"

Kid grinned. "Any time."

"Boys, save the testosterone test until I'm out of the way, please."

Two identical grins flashed. "Sorry."

Sonic suddenly stopped. No slow down, no skid. Just stopped. Kid yelped as he struggled to slow down and stop. He finally jogged back in his own furrow to find Sonic on his back, laughing hysterically. "Very funny." Kid grumbled, putting Jinx down.

Sonic stopped laughing long enough to manage: "It _is_ though!" Then he kept laughing.

Jinx frowned at the hysterical hedgehog, while a smile tugged at the corners of Kid's mouth. "Yea, alright it was kind of funny."

Sonic finally stopped laughing and stood, the occasional giggle still stirring the air. "So, are we here?" The girl looked around curiously. "Doesn't look like much."

Sonic giggled again, pointing to a crater near his feet. "That's how I know I ended up here."

Both super-humans winced. "Ouch." Kid pulled a pained face.

Sonic shrugged. "I'm used to it." He turned to his left hand, flexing it curiously. He'd been doing that often lately. He grinned when he pulled it into a fist painlessly. "Finally!" He muttered, opening and closing the fist slowly.

The other two looked at the bandaged hand curiously. "What happened?"

"Metal."

"O...Kaaay..." Kid looked at Jinx with confusion evident on his face. She shrugged in response. "So, what now?"

Sonic looked up. "Oh, sorry. Yea, I guess we just have to look around."

And look around they did. In the forest, on the ground, in the sky, _in_ the trees. Nothing. Just forest. Sonic sat down heavily, putting his chin on his hand. "We've gotta be missing something." He muttered.

Jinx and Kid sat down across from him. Both sighed. "We could try the cave...?" Kid offered.

Sonic shook his head. "It can't be there. Raven said they had no idea where they were, and they've been captured in that cave before. They'd know. And Slade already got beat there, he wouldn't go back to it." Sonic sighed again, eyes lingering over the crater. He stood suddenly. "Hold on a second." He narrowed his eyes and jumped into a spindash. Dirt went flying and Kid and Jinx covered their faces. A hollow clang sounded, along with an excited whoop from Sonic. He popped back up, out of breath but looking very happy. "C'mon!" He dove back down the hole, and landed on a piece of metal he had cleared to stand on. Kid and Jinx dropped down next to him. Their faces lit up and Sonic grinned, then jumped into another spindash. Sparks flew happily, and the sound of metal grating against metal made Kid Flash and Jinx look to each other with surprise. What was the hedgehog made of? The metal finally broke with a groan, and the hedgehog dropped down into the dark room lightly. He landed on both feet and one hand, then straightened as Kid and Jinx dropped down next to him.

_Sonic? Any luck?_

_Heh, you bet. Unless someone else has a secret lair under where I landed..._

He got the impression that Raven was smiling. _I'm assuming not. I'll tell the others._ She left.

Sonic turned to the hall lit only by the hole they had created and smiled. He turned to the boy and bowed slightly. "Shall we?"

A grin in response. Kid scooped Jinx up again and stood. "We shall."

They were gone in a blast of primary colors as they sped down the hall.

They were stopped more than abruptly when something clotheslined the both of them, sending them to the floor, coughing. Jinx noticed and-before they hit the ground-she jumped up and looked around curiously. Her eyes narrowed and she bent down to inspect the two strings.

Sonic sat up and rubbed his neck, coughing. "What the-" He froze when he found the glowing yellow-somewhat-barrel of a gun only inches from his face. He turned to look at Kid, a very embarrassed expression on his face. "We just...walked into an ambush, didn't we?"

"Well, technically we ran into one, but yea."

* * *

Please, please, PLEASE tell me if I'm getting Jinx's personality wrong. Or-for that matter-Kid Flash's. I've never written for either before, so tell me. Just say it outright, and then tell me what to change if I've got it wrong. Kay? We cool? Sweet.

Oh, have another cliffhanger. Your welcome.

Review if you enjoyed please!


	15. 12: Lights in the Dark

Well. Two months later, I give you another update.

Whoop-de-do.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Lights in the Dark**  
"Move!"

Two blurs flashed to the side, quickly escaping the ring of beams that struck a split second after they left. The blue of the two skidded to a stop and whirled around, launching himself at the guns and blasting them to pieces with a split-second spindash.

The yellow and red swooped in, kicking and punching the once-wielders. They fell with heavy clanks, before straightening up. "Sonic!" Kid Flash called, looking towards the blue hedgehog, who was currently frantically dodging the beams.

"Kinda busy here!"

"They're robots!"

A grin split the hedgehog's face, and he launched into a homing attack, bouncing repeatedly off a row of them. Finally, something he was used to! He uncurled before hitting the rock wall, then pushed off, launching into another wave of them and blasting through their chests with glee. After discovering their attackers were robots, the fight lasted about two minutes. The hedgehog landed on the ground, panting heavily. He groaned. "Uhg. That really takes something out of ya." He stood, looking down the tunnel. Anther smile parted his face. "Shall we?"

Kid didn't have to see him to know what he was talking about. "Let's." He answered, scooping up Jinx and taking off again.

Sonic smiled wearily and followed. Slower this time.

They encountered more of the robots, but none lasted long. At all. They were destroyed by a certain hedgehog-who was more than happy to fight something he was used to-before they heard their footsteps.

The three ripped through corridors and tore around corners, taking quick peeks into each of the rooms they past. Sonic looked at one with a particularly thick door, and slid to a awkward stop, before turning and looking at it curiously. "Yo! KF!" He called. "I think I got something!"

One quick turnaround later, the speedster was next to the hedgehog, and setting Jinx down. "You think they're in there?"

Sonic nodded. "I've been in enough evil lairs to know when I've reached the important stuff."

Both humans looked at him strangely. "How many have you been in?" Kid asked.

Sonic started counting on his fingers. Then moved on to counting his quills as well. "Umm...Not sure. A lot." He answered, then stepped back. "Might wanna stay clear. I tend to send pieces flying." He said, before jumping into a spindash and launching himself at the door. Not a second later, he crashed back to the floor, the tips of his quills smoking, and groaning. He pushed himself back up, and coughed a small puff of smoke. "Yea...We're here..." He coughed again. "And he was ready for me." He got helping hands from both Kid Flash and Jinx, and stood, trying to crack his back.

"Which means I couldn't do any better. That electric field could zap me if I tried to vibrate through it."

Jinx smirked at the boys. "Then allow me."

One blast of purple later, the door was swinging awkwardly on broken hinges. Jinx put her hands on her hips and smiled.

Sonic blinked and backed away. "Remind me to not get on your bad side." He coughed again.

Kid leaned over and whispered in the hedgehog's ear. "Don't get on her bad side."

Sonic gave the superhuman a slightly annoyed look. Which wasn't very effective, considering the slightly blackened quill tips. And Sonic's lip twitching. The hedgehog managed to turn away before he started laughing hysterically, and edged carefully into the room, closely followed by the other two. He looked around warily. It was a lot larger than any of the others they had checked, and a heck of a lot darker. "Alright, where are the light switches?" He wondered out loud, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

The other two human looked around as well. "Beats me." Kid answered, and Sonic had the impression that he shrugged, despite the darkness.

A slight noise made his ears prick, and Sonic acted on instinct, and jumped into the air. He could hear something slide below where he had been only a moment earlier, and he landed heavily, stomping down. A loud crunch and zap met him, and he jumped out of the way with a curse, away from the exposed wires. The sparking they sent out illuminated the room for a few brief flashes, and Sonic ducked under another attack from one of the robots, swinging his had back at the same time, the quills carving deep into it, and the resulting sparks lighting up the room further. They were surrounded by the robots again.

Jinx stepped forward. "I got this."

Sonic stood in front of her. "As effective as it would be, I think Robin and the others are in here somewhere. It could get them too." He warned.

Jinx frowned in the dim light. "You're right. Old fashioned way it is."

Sonic looked behind her. "Hey. Where's KF?" He asked.

Jinx's eyes widened and she whirled around. "Kid? Kid Flash? This isn't funny." She turned back to the hedgehog, who's green eyes were massive. "I don't think he's here."

Sonic swore loudly, before turning his attention to the robots, who were slowly advancing. "If you can, just cut them open so we get more light. We need to see what we're up against, and what else is in this room." He said, turning.

Jinx nodded, and the two heroes launched themselves at the robots. Sonic's quills were wreaking havoc in the ranks, making it impossible for the robots to attack again, while successfully proving more light.

Jinx was holding her own with the bright purple hexes, each wiping out multiple robots.

Sonic landed heavily after a long round of homing attacks, wheezing slightly. "Augh, Chaos. I'm getting too old for this." He groaned, whirling to attack another round. Of course, that wasn't true. The hedgehog frowned midair. "Something's not right." He muttered. He quickly landed next to the girl. "Slade's trying to tire us and distract us." He wheezed. "Slade's trying split us up."

Jinx launched another barrage of the purple hexes. "How can you tell?"

"He must know we can take this things no problem, and yet he keeps sending more and more. He's trying to wear us out."

Jinx looked at the hedgehog, who looked like he was about to fall over, but still holding his own. _Looks like it's working._ She thought to herself. "Then are we going?"

Sonic looked around. "Light up the room first." He said. "Just to make sure. I'll keep the robots off your back." He lunged forward again, slicing through row after row of robots.

Jinx then looked around, and threw her hands in a circular motion. The purple rings spread through the room, lighting it up as they passed by, until they hit the walls. "They're not here!" she called.

Sonic grunted and landed. "Then demolish these things and let's get out of here!" He called.

Jinx nodded, and sent another-harsher-blast of energy around her. The robots sparked and fell to the ground as they hit and Sonic jumped over the beam skillfully. He then landed heavily next to her, staggering slightly. He groaned. "I am not doing that again while I'm in your world."

Jinx smiled ruefully. "Good luck with that."

Sonic sighed. "You're right." Then he straightened with a slight wince. "Let's go find your boyfriend and the other Titans." Jinx frowned and opened her mouth to say something. Sonic grinned and cut her off. "I'm kidding. But seriously, we should probably find them soon."

Jinx nodded in agreement, and the two started back out into the hall.

Sonic glanced around the halls and sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a really long day?" He mumbled, stretching.

Jinx frowned. "Good. I'm not the only one." She answered. Sonic groaned and Jinx cast him a strange look. "Why? You seem like you're used to this."

onic answered her in a tired voice. "I am. Just not on your world. Something about it's just draining."

Jinx looked at him strangely. "Draining how?"

Sonic struggled to find the words. "Like...Everything takes more energy than it should. I fight that many robots on a weekly basis, more even, on my world. And I could get up and do it again. Here, it just...hurts." He answered dejectedly. "I can't even break the sound barrier."

The girl gave him a startled look. "You can normally run faster than the speed of sound?"

"Double if I'm sprinting. Can break it from a stand still if i wanted to. But-apparently-only on my world." Sonic sighed. "But, enough about me, let's get back to finding our pals!" He said, energy seeming to return suddenly. He managed to pick up Jinx and raced through the halls, checking every door as he went, before pausing to a seemingly unguarded one. He frowned. "If Slade set an ambush in a heavily guarded, one, then the Titans have to be in a less guarded one."

Jinx frowned. "But we would know that after the heavily guarded one. So why would they? He'd put them in a heavily guarded one to trick us."

Sonic groaned and ran a hand over his face. "I hate thinking." He mumbled.

Jinx's eyes then lit up. They'd be in one of the first seemingly unprotected ones. He'd expect us to skip those, and walk into that ambush. Then we'd get caught and not be able to go back.

Sonic's eyes lit up. "That actually makes sense." He whirled around-legs flying in the red blur of his signature figure-8 move down the hall. "Now we're talkin'!"

The two slid through the corridors to a stop near the beginning, and Sonic set Jinx down. "You take that side, I'll take this side. Bust down all the doors." He said, turning back to the doors. Before he did, he slipped off one of his gloves and threw it at the doors before spindashing them, first checking to make sure that they weren't going to turn him into a smoking, charred wreck.

None of Jinx's doors yielded any results, but very few of Sonic's doors were electrified. He stayed clear of those, and busted down the rest. The last door in his line was electrified. He called Jinx over, and she cracked it open. Sonic then pulled his glove back on, and the two stepped carefully inside the dimly lit room.

_It's a trap! Get out of here!_ Raven's warning came a second too late, and something dug harshly into his ribs-right where the four large cuts, which still hadn't fully healed, were-and the hedgehog shrieked a second before collapsing to the floor.

Jinx landed heavily next to him a second later, and he blurrily pushed himself onto his hands for a moment and looked around, trying to make the world focus.

His eyes widened when it did, before the taser jabbed into his side again, and he went completely limp.

Outside, the Titan's eyes widened, and they exchanged worried glances from within their respective cages. "Now what?"

* * *

Another cliffhanger.

You're welcome.

Seriously though, guys. I'm sorry these updates take so long.

My motivation just shriveled up and died in a hold a little while ago, and I just manage to bring it back.

Uhg. Hopefully the next one updates sooner.

And please tell me if I'm writing any personalities wrong. Specifically Jinx's. I've never written for her before, so I don't know if I got it write.

Like always, hope you enjoyed, and review if you did!


	16. 13: Target Sighted

Well. Another one. This took longer because I wrote myself into a corner in the last chapter, wrote a response, didn't like it, and redid almost the entire thing. Urg. Well, here it is. Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy!

Oh, and I convinced my Mom to let me add some mild swearing, so if it bothers you, I'm sorry. There's only one word.

* * *

**Review Replies**

OK, there weren't any review for the last chapter, but I want to address one that was posted on the 14th chapter posted (Chapter 11 based on the story) (The chapter before the last one)

Here it is, submitted by Guest: "You f*cked up with jinx. You f*cked up bad. She's part of the HIVE"

Alright, this ticks me off. Not only did I have to add the asterisks, but they were aimed at me. And this person had to post as a guest where I can't PM him/her about it without all of you seeing it. First off, Guest, you're wrong. In the last few episodes of the entire show, it is made very clear that Jinx is now on the Titan's side, and (I forget if it was explicitly said or heavily implied) that she was now GF with Kid Flash. If you're going to hate on my story with something that could change the entire plot, make sure you're right first. This goes for anyone, if it's a simple "This character would have done this" I won't get mad. But the fact that this would have changed the entire plot had Guest been right is something else. If you're going to point out something huge like that, back it up so I can see if I'm in the wrong.

Sorry guys, but this just really Ticked me off. Pardon the rant, but I needed the poster of that to see this, and this is the only way. Sorry you guys had to get involved, here's the real reason you're here.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Target Sighted**

_Sonic?_

An ear twitched.

_Sonic. _

Another twitch.

_Sonic. Get. Up._

The hedgehog rolled over, groaning something irritably.

_For the love of-SONIC!_

There was a loud, echoing thud as the hedgehog sat up, closely followed by a few curses and the hedgehog glaring at the wall ruefully. Then he froze. "AUG C'MON!" He practically snarled, glaring angrily at the ropes around his wrists and legs.

Again.

He shifted, trying to move his his wrists in some way, and mostly trying to lessen the pressure on his left, where it felt like the rope was trying to break his wrist again.

_Sonic?_

"Raven? Oh, wait." _Raven?_

_Yes. _

_Is everyone here?_

_Almost. You had Jinx with you, isn't she usually with Kid Flash?_

Sonic froze._ Kid isn't here?_

_Was he with you?_

_He and Jinx are the reason I wasn't beat up enough by the Hive doofuses. _

_Mammoth and Gizmo? You should've been able to-_

_They had friends. _

_Oh. Then where's Kid Flash?_

_Don't know. He was with us when we go ambushed, then he was gone._

_..._

_Is everyone else here?_

_Five of us, Jinx, and you. _

_What happened?_

_ I can't really remember. We just woke up here._

_That's why nothing was messed up at the tower...Sleep gas?_

_We've had experience with that. _

_That must've been it. Now, why?_

_Why?_

_Why would Slade keep you alive?_

_Are we really going to try and figure out the psychological elements of an-_

She broke off and Sonic grabbed his head-best he could-as the same, weird whine broke in as before, and-out of the corner of his eye-he though he saw Raven doing it as well-earning both strange looks from everyone else.

The whine didn't stop until Sonic felt like he was going to go crazy or his head split in two. Whichever came last. It finally stopped, and the hedgehog's muscles visibly loosened and relaxed when it stopped, but he stiffened again, his quills visibly raising, and they just looked sharper.

_Good to see you're not as stupid as you seemed, hedgehog._

_SLADE?! The hell?! Get out of my head! He snarled mentally._

_Slade's voice didn't change in pitch at all. It was the same calm tone that drove the hedgehog nuts. Felt like he was the idiot of the two. Now, Sonic, why would I do that? It makes you so uncomfortable after all._

_So I have less reason to slice your stupid head right off your body. Not that I shouldn't._

_Hmmm...we'd have to see if you got the chance._

_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU BA-_

_But fine. My question has been answered._

The man left, and Sonic shook his head, reality flooding back to him. He shuddered. That was a weird feeling.

_Sonic? _

He flinched visibly, before realizing who it was. _Oh. Raven._

_You alright?_

_Sorta...Little shaken. What was that about?_

_Not a clue. Did he say anything to you?_

_You didn't hear him?_

_No._

_Funny. He basically taunted me for a bit, I told him to get out, a few insults, then he said his question was answered and left._

_What was his question?_

_He didn't say._

Raven paused, and Sonic had the impression that the gears in her head were moving as fast as his tried to dust away the cobwebs.

Sonic broke the silence awkwardly._ Now what?_

_Now we should think about getting out of here. I'll tell the others what he said to you. See if they can make any sense of it._

Silence, and Sonic looked down at his wrists and legs. They'd been tied in a way that he couldn't untie them. At all. He sighed, already feeling slightly claustrophobic and crazy at the fact that he was unable to move. He sighed, setting his head on his knees. "Wonder where KF is..." He murmured, looking around. "Raven said he wasn't here."

He whipped around as a loud crash sounded, and a robot flew by, sparking. Sonic grinned. "Took your time, didn't you?"

The kid shrugged. "What can I say? You're the fastest thing, I'm the fastest kid, we discussed this."

Sonic laughed. "Great. Now get us out of here before I loose it."

"Sure thing!" Seven sounds of breaking glass later, everyone was free.

Except Sonic. "Seriously? Am I the only one he tied up?" He snapped angrily.

"You're the only one who could've broken free if you weren't."

"Um...How? Everyone here has super powers aside from Robin."

"Hey!"

"Seriously. Why would he tie me up? If he made that glass thick enough. I couldn't have broken it. And the cage was too small for me to get any moment to get a good spindash going." He said, shaking his head as Starfire picked at the ropes on his wrists. "And then there's the fact that I'm the one he kidnapped first the last time. He seems awfully worried about me. A bit unsettling."

Robin frowned as Starfire finished untying Sonic's wrists and moved on to his ankles as the hedgehog rubbed his broken wrist. "He's targeted me and Raven once, but none of the others. Normally he's not this quiet when it comes to these things though. When he targeted me, it was obvious that he was targeting me, and pretty much told us why. When he targeted Raven, same thing. But now we just know he's targeting you, but nothing else."

Sonic frowned. "It's kinda odd. I've always been targeted on my planet, but that's because I'm normally the only one fighting. When there's a group, we've always been rather evenly targeted." He said, then turned and looked up at Robin. "Why'd he target you and Raven?"

"He wanted me as an apprentice, and Raven...It's a long story. Put very simply, he wanted her fulfill some prophesy or another."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at this, but he was no stranger to prophesies. And instead looked at his shoes, studying the gold buckle with an odd intensity. He'd had it for a while, and it was pretty dinged up. But still shiny. He then looked up. "Then what would he want from me?"

Silence met him.

Jinx coughed. "I hate to be the downer-that's more Raven's thing-but we should probably leave before Slade figures out we're free."

Cyborg frowned. "Weird that he hasn't already."

"Yea, why isn't he attacking us?" Beast Boy asked, tilting his head.

"Who said I wasn't?"

The entire group jumped at the sudden voice, and then as robots dropped from the ceiling. The group took up a defensive stance. Except Sonic. "OK, how do these things just drop from the ceiling? Where they there the whole time or something?"

Beast Boy straightened. "I've actually been wondering about that too."

Sonic turned the green human. "I know. If they were there the whole time, why didn't they attack us? If they weren't, when did they get there?" Sonic tipped his head. "I mean really, why'd-"

"If you two don't mind, could we put this little conversation on hold?" Jinx snapped as she fired a blast of energy at the nearest robots.

The two oddly colored heroes paused for a moment, looked at each other, blinked, then shrugged. "Fine." Sonic answered, the resulting spin-dash tearing five robot to pieces. The green bear next to him was tearing multiple open with massive claws.

The group fought their way to the entrance, and Sonic came out last. "Get moving! I can hold them off so they can't follow us!" He puffed, launching another homing attack at the three robots in front of him. "Exit is down the hall to the right." He said, his read sneakers colliding loudly with the head of one of the robots.

The group nodded and took off, but the green bear stayed. "Dude! I told you to go!"

Beast Boy shifted into a human for a moment. "Slade's targeting you, and I'll be able to catch up easily too." He said, before the bear reappeared, and another swath of robots was taken care of with a swipe.

Sonic grinned wearily. "Fine. Let's finish thee yahoos." He said, and jumped into a stationary spindash. "Hit me at them!" The bear obeyed, and Sonic shot forward, his spindash tearing the robots apart, before he homing attacked across a few more. He landed, staggering slightly-before turning and rocketing down the hall, a cheetah close behind him.

They arrived at the hole just as Robin's cape disappeared over the edge. Beast Boy shifted into a small bird and flew up and out, while Sonic bounced off the nearest walls, before he shot up through the hole. His fingers reached the edge of the dirt, but nothing else.

His gloves grabbed the dirt, and he hauled himself up out of the hole as the piece of dirt he was clinging to collapsed. He staggered slightly, before falling heavily on his back, puffing. "Too many robots in one day." He groaned, taking a minute to try and catch his breath. It was almost humiliating how out of breath he was, until he realized that there was no one here who would be able to tell Shadow or Knuckles back home about it. He sat up, his chest still heaving slightly, and pushed himself into a shaky standing position. He groaned again. "Uhg. I never thought I'd say I went too fast." He mumbled, before straightening and cracking his back.

Robin stepped forward. "You alright?"

"No. But I will be after some food and rest." The hedgehog answered wearily, flashing a tired grin.

Robin returned it. "Then let's head home."

The group tore through the woods-or at least Sonic and Kid Flash did. Kid wanting to go as fast possible, and Sonic wanting to get to food and a comfortable spot as soon as possible. Jinx was still being carried bridal style buy KF. The others followed at a much more reasonable pace, Cyborg and Robin hitching rides with Starfire and Beast Boy. They reached the tower to find Sonic passed out on the couch, and Kid Flash and Jinx playing some card game or another at the table. in any case, it was obvious the trio had arrived long before the other five.

Robin smirked at the scene, before face-palming. "We forgot about Slade!"

At this, Sonic jerked awake, his ears twitching. "Slade!? Whozza-oh." He yawned, stretching. "Wha'bout him?"

"We forgot to figure out why he was after you and how he managed to hack that link you had with Raven." Cyborg and Beast Boy had hit the fridge, while the girls listened quietly.

Sonic waved him away with a tire look. "Robin, I was about to fall over. Any place was comfortable enough for a nap at the time. 'Sides, he can only hack the link when Raven makes it as far as I've seen, so it can't hurt us as long as she doesn't use it. As for him going after me, I couldn't have stopped him anyway. And as long as you guys are near by, It'll be fine." He said, rolling over. "We'll worry 'bout 'im t'morrw." He mumbled, his voice becoming indistinct again.

Robin frowned. He was right, and all his points were valid, but still. It worried him.

* * *

Again, sorry you guys had to sortof get involved in that little thing, but that guest needed to see it. It drives me nuts.

I think I got Raven's character wrong in this, tell me if I did. i won't explode like I did with the guest. ;P

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, and please review if you did!


	17. 14: Too much to be Coincidence

Another one!

Yea!

* * *

**Review replies**

**Stella Stargaze:** Yup! New chapter! And here's another for ya! And don't explode on me. Can you hold on a little longer? Cuz I'm leaving you guys to speculate what he's doing. Like the way the Titan's episodes were organized. ;P And thanks! I'll try to keep that in mind! You'd think I'd have an easier time writing her, considering that I also write for Shadow, huh? Thanks for the review!

**BlueTogi12****:** You're fine! Life get's in the way, don't be sorry. :) Very much so. All in due time. ;)

**Guest:** I plan to! :)

**Christian Ape99:** Sounds like awesome characters! But sorry, no characters in this one. :)

**Guest:** I'm actually not sure if the Emeralds will make an appearance yet. I wouldn't plan on it, but hey, the story's not finished yet. ;)

**NicktheGreek:** I don't know yet. :) I would love some Super Sonic action, but the point is that this story's different because there's no Chaos Emeralds. that might change, might not change. I don't know yet. :) But it probably would. XD

* * *

**Chapter 14: Too much to be Coincidence**

"On your marks..." The blue hedgehog smirked, and lifted his knees. There was no way someone could beat him at this!

"Get set..." He was the fastest thing alive! Why should he loose?!

"GO!" The pink bolt fired into the air with a loud bang, and Sonic dug his toes to the ground, immediately launching into a burst of speed. The yellow and red dressed human next to him did likewise, and they shot off in a blast of primary colors, creating a strong burst of wind where they had pushed off.

Green eyes flickered to the side, and the blue hedgehog smirked. "Not bad." He said cheerily, tipping his head. "But I've seen better." His smirk grew wider, and his feet disappeared as he sped up, and were lost to a red blur.

He pulled ahead of the other, only to raise an eyebrow as his opponent pulled up next to him. "Still seen better?"

Sonic laughed. "Of course! Haven't seen you break the sound barrier yet!" he grinned, and switched his running pattern. The circular blur that replaced his feet turned into an infinity sign, and he grinned, whooping loudly as he pulled ahead, then looked behind him as the human he was racing started to gain on him and pick up speed. "How're you with tight spaces?" He called, and slowed down slightly as he rushed through the patch of trees to give himself space so he didn't run into them. His feet turned into the circle again, and he jumped the creek. He was running the path he had when he first arrived. He landed somewhat heavily, and raced between the trees again. He hadn't run for this long extended since he'd gotten here! He closed his eyes and let his memory do the work of him for a moment, enjoying the rush of wind again. He grinned as he broke free of the trees and leaned forward, turning his feet to his signature figure-eight move. He lowered his head and flattened his ears, knowing he was close to breaking the sound barrier. But he wasn't going to break it, he was going to shatter it. After so long of going without the extreme rush of speed, he needed it.

"C'mon...C'mon!" He growled at himself, his legs itching to smash through the immaterial wall, to get some sense of real speed again!

The blue hedgehog continued at the breakneck speed-barely under 745 miles an hour-before his breath started coming in pants, and his chest started to burn with the effort. No! Not now! I'm so close! He cried mentally, but slowed, his breath hitching and coming in massive gasps. He could hear footsteps pounding behind him, and knew the race was still on. They still had a few miles of landscape before they finished the loop and hit the finish line. He looked behind him briefly, and found that the speed he'd been pushing was enough to get his opponent to push himself hard to keep up with, and that-while Sonic seemed like the only one tiring-he'd nearly hit his top speed. The hedgehog grunted and looked forward again. C'mon. You've got a race to win. He reminded himself, and kept a steady pace up he could keep, but he found his opponent gaining on him. While the speed was steady, it wasn't as fast as he wanted.

The finish line came into view-about half a mile off-and Sonic turned to the human, who was now neck-and neck with him. Sonic's eyes narrowed, and forced his protesting legs into their figure-eight formation and leaned forward, flattening his ears and creating as little wind resistance as possible. The human next to him sped up as well, and they blasted to the finish line, and across it at nearly the exact same instance though neither was sure who crossed it first. The two kept going to lose speed at a steady pace, before Sonic stumbled over his own foot, and pitched forward, yelping. He launched himself into a spindash to save himself from hitting the ground, and the momentum he had was immediately lost when the spindash hit the ground hard, and sliced through it, before finally loosing enough momentum for Sonic to uncurl and look up at the sky through the large hole he had created.

He pushed himself up as his opponent pushed his head over the rim. "Nice hole."

Sonic grinned, and pushed himself into what could be called a sitting position. "You like it?"

The human reached out a hand to offer help out, and Sonic grinned taking it. "You're light." Kid commented after hefting the hedgehog out of the hole.

Sonic gave him an odd look. "I don't think I've ever had someone say that to me."

Kid grinned. "First for everything."

Sonic smiled, and they headed back to where the others where, sliding to a stop. "Who won?" Sonic asked, turning excitedly to Robin.

"Uh...We actually don't know..."

"What?!" both speed demons asked at the same time.

"How can you not know?" Sonic practically wined.

"You guys crossed the finish line at almost the exact same time, and the picture was super blurry." The teen explained.

Sonic and Kid Flash exchanged looks. "I won." They said the same time. Then burst into fits of giggles.

"Tie?" Sonic proposed.

"Tie." KF agreed, smiling.

"I won." Sonic coughed, covering up what he said rather well, and looked away.

Kid raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Sonic looked at him innocently. "What was what?" He blinked quickly at the yellow and red clothed teen.

Kid attempted to glare at him, though it quickly dissolved into giggles at the hedgehog's 'I don't know anything about secret messages' look. "Cute."

Sonic made a face. "Cute?!" his voice cracked and went high pitched. He giggled slightly, and Kid Flash had a poorly suppressed smile on his face.

Sonic crossed his arms and looked away with a huff.

Robin coughed awkwardly, drawing attention to himself. "It's been a week since we got captured by Slade, and he hasn't done anything yet, and we haven't either."

Sonic shrugged, leaning against a nearby tree. "Your point being?"

Robin gave him a look. "Shouldn't we do something?"

Sonic shrugged. "He'll do something when he does something. We prolly won't get anything out if he's not ready. Egghead does that. He'll go quiet for a while, then unleash something. Just leave it till he does. Besides, if he is targeting me, as long as I stay near you guys, I'll be fine. Or at least he won't try anything." Sonic said, relaxing against the tree. "So you just calm down and let evil villains do their thing, and heroes do their thing." He closed his eyes. "So just relax." He opened one eye mischievously. "You are capable of such a thing, right?"

Robin crossed his arms. "Of course I am!" he snapped, but remained standing.

Sonic snorted and closed his eye. "If you say so."

The hedgehog jerked when Robin's communicator beeped, and he scowled slightly. "Real funny."

Robin smirked, then looked down. "What's up, Star?"

"Are you finished with the race?"

"Yea, why?"

"Because we are needing you. Plasmus is just attacked an appliance shop."

Robin looked at her in confusion. "An appliance shop? That's not really his thing."

"I am aware, Robin, but he is attacking it."

Robin shrugged. "If you say so. Send me the address and we'll be over in a second."

Sonic stood and grinned mischievously, exchanging a glance with Kid Flash. "Did you mean a second as in fast, or literally?"

Robin raised a brow. "I meant fast, whAAAA!" His eyes widened under the mask as Sonic rushed forward, and managed to carry him quickly towards the destination.

"Where we going?" The hedgehog asked, smirking at the reaction.

They arrived about two minutes later, and Sonic slid to a stop, then raised a disgusted eyebrow. "You fight a giant zit?"

A green pterodactyl landed near them, and shifted into a human. "A giant purple zit that spits acid, yes. Beast Boy summarized. "What's so funny?"

Sonic had covered his mouth, and was struggling to hide his laughter. He managed to get it somewhat under control. "Well, I was expecting something a bit more menacing with the name Plasmus." He grinned, then one ear twitched and he turned. "You feel that?"

Beast Boy looked at him. "Feel what?"

The ground shook under their feet. "That." Sonic answered, shifting his feet to gain a more stable stance as the booms grew harsher, and it wasn't long until pebbles bounced every time. "Uh...are they getting closer together?" Sonic asked, looking at the ground as a pebble shook.

"I think they a-JUMP!" Beast Boy yelped. No one second guessed him, and jumped to the sides. A massive hand swept across the ground a second later, and Sonic landed lightly, looking at the source.

The hedgehog raised an eyebrow. "A giant acid-spitting purple zit, and a stone golem. You guys fight some strange stuff." Sonic put his hands on his hips.

Robin looked down at him. "I think your wrist healed."

Sonic looked at his hand in slight surprise. "Hey! You're right!" He grinned, pulling the bandages off. He smirked. "Now then, BlockHead, let's see how much you like spikes..." He grinned viciously, and lunged forward. The creature stumbled back as a homing attack ricocheted off its head, and Sonic landed. "OK, that's a very hard rock." He said, raising an eyebrow.

Beat Boy butted in. "A CinderBlock, to be exact."

Sonic turned curiously. "That what he's called? Huh. The name fits." He shrugged, casually ducking under a stone fist as though he was at a limbo party. He straightened, looking up at the creature casually. "Slowpoke." The one word seemed to anger it, and it lunged. Sonic jumped neatly, landing on its head. "Clutz." He said flatly, raising half-lidded eyes. The telephone wire caught his attention. He raised an eyebrow. "Uh...why is the wire glowing blue?" He would have stopped to figure it out, but battle instinct acted first, and he jumped out of the way as a blue bolt shot towards him, before folding to the ground and taking a slightly humanoid look.

Sonic back up until he was back-to-back with Beast Boy, Robin, Kid Flash, and Jinx. He looked around. "Three badies all at once in the same place?" He asked, then narrowed his eyes. "Seems like too much to be a coincidence."

Robin looked over. "I agree with that."

The hedgehog looked over as Starfire landed near them, setting cyborg down, and Raven showed up a minute later.

The hedgehog smirked widely. "Hey look, the whole gang's back together." He looked around as the three large creatures closed in. He grinned viciously. "Let's open up a can of whoop-ass."

* * *

WATCH YO MOUTH, HEDGEHOG.

I made them have a tie because I have not seen KF break the sound barrier before, and I didn't know what his top speed was. We cool with that? Cool. If you're not, you can tell me, I might edit it, and if you do tell me, back up where you have found whether or not Kid Flash should have won, Sonic should have won, etc. I did it to avoid most haters. If you think Sonic should have won, keep in mind he hs yet to break the sound barrier in the Titan's world. If you have an opinion, share it, back it up, and I might change it. :)

Oh, and if you wouldn't mind, there's a poll on my profile I'd like some votes on. :)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and review if you did!


	18. 15: Homeward Bound?

So sorry for the long wait. I was debating whether or not to include a part I liked or not, I eventually conceeded and added it. I did change the ending from before. Short chapter, I'm sorry.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**NickTheGreek:** Sonic's at a lot more than one disadvantage my friend. XD And Eggy sent Metal away on purpose, so he's gotta have a reason. ;)

**Christian Ape99:** No, sorry. I don't do Fan characters in my stories.

**Guest:** He really needs it. Though not as much as a certain friend... And Sonic does keep hinting at it. :)

**sonicxjones:** Thanks!

**EmeraldSeaGamer:** Your wish is my command! :) And I'm not sure if Blaze will be in most of it, maybe near the end.

**Eggman Hater:** HECK YUS!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Homeward Bound…? **

The battle stopped before it even began.

A flash of green lights in the middle off all six made heads turn in surprise, and after a moment, Sonic's faded to excited recognition. "Shad-?!" He broke off as a fist slammed into his nose, and he flew out of the circle of the three badies, before sliding to a stop.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO TRACK YOUR CHAOS SIGNATURE ACROSS DIMENSIONS?!"

Sonic sighed in resignation, before pushing off his back, into a handstand, and landed on his feet, twisting back to face his attacker. He took a moment to yell at the others, who were all still trying to figure out who to fight. "I'll be fine! Take care of Ugly 1, 2, and 3!" He shouted, before returning his attention to the black creature in front of him, a few inches taller than himself, and slightly bulkier. Though that was mostly due to the bushy, curved quills.

The black hedgehog lunged forward, and Sonic twisted out of the way, before they shot off in a race around-and on-the three large enemies. The Titans were hard-pressed to avoid the two bouncing and speeding creatures, who would occasionally bounce off each other and rebounding in wild directions.

This sometimes worked in the Titan's favor, as a black ball once deflected a punch that would have badly injured Robin. While other times it didn't, as a blue one forced Beast Boy to change into a snake to avoid being plowed into.

This went on for a good five minutes, during which the incessant pounding by the Titans and accidental rebounds by the hedgehogs, the three creatures were gradually being beaten back.

It wasn't long after that-after a particularly violent collision-the blue hedgehog sailed out of the fray, before sliding to a stop on his back. He didn't move aside from the thin chest heaving as he gasped and wheezed for air.

The black hedgehog strode forward, a sneer plastered on his face. "What's the matter, Faker? You're losing your touch." He froze as the blue hedgehog gasped something nearly unintelligible. "Come again?" He asked, raising a red streaked eyebrow.

The blue hedgehog still hadn't sat up. "You win. I give." He coughed loudly, attempting to roll to his chest to prop himself up.

The surprise that filled the air was tangible, and for a moment, the black of the two hedgehogs blustered. "You…I…what?" He finally asked again, staring at the blue hedgehog with shock.

Sonic dragged himself to his feet, though they almost immediately collapsed under him, and he gave the black hedgehog another weary look. "You win." He coughed and hung his head, still panting.

The red gaze narrowed as he studied the other carefully, and only then did he notice how exhausted the blue hedgehog looked. He wasn't just lithe and slim like normal, he was thinner than usual. His quills were slightly disheveled and had lost their usual perfect neatness. His ears lacked the usual alert uprightness they had before, and his fur also seemed to lack the usual brilliant blue color, having faded to slightly losing its luster. The black hedgehog stepped forward and-uncomfortably-offered a helping hand.

Sonic's tired features registered surprise, but he still accepted it, as he wasn't sure he was going to stand on his own quite yet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA. Weren't you two just fighting?" The green teen asked, staring at the black hedgehog helping to the other to shaky feet.

"Rather violently." Raven answered Beast Boy's question and pulled down her hood, before trying to wipe some purple goo from her cloak.

Robin stepped forward. "You two know each other?" He asked, looking between the two nearly identical creatures.

Sonic grinned half-heartedly. "You could say that. Considering he tried to kill me on multiple occasions."

The red gaze glared at the other. "Like you didn't deserve it." He scoffed, still deciding whether or not he wanted to drop the hedgehog leaning on his shoulder for support.

Sonic snickered, a little bit of energy returning. "You cheated by the way."

The red glare turned indignant. "How'd I cheat?"

Sonic feigned thoughtfulness. "Lemme see… ambushed me, came-literally-out of nowhere, I just ran a race, you have a Chaos Emerald, I don't have Chaos Energy, you-"

The darker of the two cut him off. "Whoa, wait. I don't have a Chaos Emerald. And what do you mean you have no Chaos Energy?"

Sonic raised a brow. "Whaddaya mean you don't have an emerald? You always have one."

"Not right now. Answer the question."

"There's no emeralds here. And I'm completely out of Chaos Energy. None. I wouldn't be able to power your shoes if I were you."

The darker of the two stared at his counterpart. "How the hell'd you get here then?"

"I had one when I came here, but it's missing now. So's Metal's. He had one too when we came here." Sonic answered, then looked up at the other. "How'd you get here?"

"Tails made a portal, but there was only enough energy for a one-way trip. We were planning on me getting the emeralds from here and Chaos Controlling us back over. You're telling me there's no emeralds here?"

Sonic gave him an annoyed look. "Do I look like there's emeralds here?"

What could have been interpreted as fear flashed across the dark face. He groaned and ran a hand over his face. "And I told Tails to wait until I came back with you before he did anything."

Sonic stared at him, then back to where he had come from, where his only way home had closed, then back at the other, who stared at him with uncharacteristic fear. More than was showing on Sonic's face. An unexpected whine built in his throat. "Shit."

* * *

Exactly right, Shadow. Exactly. Anyway, we got another member of the gang here! About time Sonic's friends tried to figure out how to get him back hime. Unfortunately, we got a problem...where're the emeralds?

If you like, please review! They help me write faster. ;)


	19. ON HIATUS

NOT AN UPDATE.

This is a notice.

I'm sorry, this story has gotten a lot of love, and I'd love to keep working on it, but my motivation for this one has completely gone down the drain. I'll hopefully come back to it later once I feel motivated again, but The Darkness In Me has come to the front of my mind since I started it, and every time I sit down to work on this one, nothing happens.

I'm sorry, this story has gotten so much love, but I've hit a dead end. I hope to return to it later, maybe once I finish The Darkness In Me.

So this is officially a hiatus. I'll try to work on the story during this, but no guarantees. Hopefully I'll come back to these, if not, then I'll post a summary of what I was planning on happening next.

Again, so sorry.

Hopefully I'll do something worth posting on these later.

Until then, check out The Darkness In Me. It's a Sonic unleashed re-write with some extra characters tossed in.


End file.
